La frontera del tiempo
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Porque si el río que divide nuestros territorios hablara, podía decirnos tantas cosas acerca de cómo hemos ido creciendo y cambiando a lo largo de los años. Esa frontera que el tiempo modificó pero que sigue ahí, recordandonos que nunca podremos estar uno sin el otro... USAx Fem MEX
1. Prólogo

El mar se movía ferozmente golpeando la borda de un barco. La tripulación miraba a su alrededor deseando que todo pasara rápido y que el océano regresara a su estado normal.

El capitán del barco sujetaba con fuerza el timón, debían desviarse lo menos posible. Él seguía preguntándose: ¿Por qué había aceptado embarcarse en un viaje tan largo, tan peligroso y tan incierto? En ese momento podría haber estado seguro en su casa en la capital de Inglaterra pasando la noche con su familia, pero no… él se encontraba luchando contra el enfurecido mar. Su mirada se chocó contra la de cada uno de sus tripulantes, todos tenían miedo de que el barco no soportara y terminara cediendo ante las peligrosas olas. Todos lo miraban preocupados menos uno. El capitán miró a su segundo al mando el cual miraba las olas con una serenidad imperturbable, era como si estuviera observando la rabieta de un viejo amigo. Ese chico era extraño, el capitán no paraba de preguntarse cómo era que ese joven de 23 años, rubio con ojos verdes y cejas pobladas podía mantenerse tan tranquilo ante semejante tempestad.

Ese joven no era como cualquier otro, había mantenido en secreto su verdadera identidad durante siglos, después de todo, nadie debía saber que él era la personificación de un país… nadie debía saber que él era más que un simple tripulante de nombre Arthur Kirkland… nadie debía saber que él… era Inglaterra.

Una sonrisa triunfal apareció en el rostro del ojiverde cuando el mar comenzó a calmarse, el resto de la tripulación suspiró con alivio.

-Pobres…-pensó Arthur mirando sus caras de alivio- Me he enfrentado a cosas peores como pirata…

Dejó que su mente divagara en su último trabajo como pirata, había logrado emboscar 2 barcos españoles provenientes del nuevo mundo, recordó la batalla con el capitán de uno de esos barcos, era otra personificación igual que él. La batalla que le había dado Antonio, había sido una de las mejores en las que había participado, pero después de tan reñido combate, España cayó.

Recordaba el botín de esa batalla, él no lo podía creer. Barriles y barriles de oro pasaron del barco español al barco inglés. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera semejante tesoro en manos españolas y no en las suyas? ¡Él debía ir al nuevo mundo y tomar las riquezas que había ahí antes que los españoles lo hicieran!

Y esa decisión era la que lo tenía en ese momento en el Mayflower.

-¡Capitán!-gritó el vigía en lo alto del mástil principal sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos- ¡Tierra! ¡Tierra a la vista!

Una fría brisa recorrió una pequeña tribu que se encontraba asentada cerca del gran mar. Estaba conformada por alrededor de 15 tiendas cónicas hechas de piel de animales llamadas tipis.

Mientras que los hombres de la tribu habían salido de cacería ya que una manada de búfalos que había sido vista en las cercanías, las mujeres se dedicaban a la agricultura y a cuidar a los niños.

El gran jefe de la tribu era un anciano cuyos ojos estaban llenos de sabiduría ya que había pasado muchos años dirigiendo a su gente. Se llamaba El Gran Jefe Apache. Su hija era una joven hermosa de 22 años de piel morena clara y ondulado cabello castaño. Era la personificación de "América Nativa", sin embargo todos la conocían como Mar por los increíbles ojos azules que tenía.

-Mar…- la llamó su anciano padre que se encontraba sentado frente al tipi más grande- ven…

La chica se acercó a él con una canasta llena de fruta en las manos.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó ella preocupada al ver la expresión de angustia que se había instalado en los ojos de su padre-

-Presiento que algo va a ocurrir… -dijo mirándola a los ojos- Mar, prométeme que si algo llega a pasar, huirás a la tribu de los Anasazi ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-dijo ella preocupada ya que nunca habían fallado las predicciones del Gran Jefe y por supuesto, ésta no iba a ser la excepción.

Todos estaban descansando, había sido un día muy agotador y sin dudar se habían entregado a los brazos de Morfeo sin siquiera imaginar lo que pasaría al día siguiente.

El barco inglés tocó tierra, el sol apenas empezaba a asomarse llenando la bóveda celeste de luz. Los marineros empezaron a desembarcar mirando a su alrededor impresionados, sin saber que a lo lejos, un grupo de lugareños los miraban escondidos entre los árboles.

-¡Gran Jefe Apache!-gritaron un par de hombres- hemos visto a hombres extraños junto al gran mar, ¿qué debemos hacer?

Sin embargo se escuchaban pasos que se acercaban, ya no había tiempo…

-¡Rápido! Que todas las mujeres y los niños se marchen-ordenó el Gran Jefe- Nosotros los detendremos…

Las mujeres empezaron a correr en todas direcciones con los niños en brazos. Mar lanzó una última mirada de preocupación a su padre antes de empezar a correr rápidamente. A lo lejos se escuchaban disparos y un extraño olor se esparcía en el aire. La chica dejó de correr por el cansancio y se subió a lo alto de un árbol para buscar señales de las demás mujeres pero solo escuchaba gritos.

Mar esperó una señal, una voz, lo que fuera pero cuando cesaron las explosiones y los gritos, un silencio reinó en todo el valle. Un silencio sepulcral…

-Qué habrá pasado?-se preguntó la joven nación y estaba a punto de bajar del árbol cuando escuchó pasos que se acercaban.


	2. Encuentro

Se escondió entre las ramas lo mejor que pudo cuando de pronto, aparecieron los hombres más extraños que ella jamás había visto. Su piel clara brillaba con el sol, traían extrañas armaduras y extrañas varas en sus manos. -Separémonos, debemos encontrar el oro-ordenó el capitán y el grupo de hombres se separó en pequeños tríos, sólo uno quedó debajo del árbol. Su cabello rubio brilló por los rayos de sol que lo bañaban, Mar sintió algo muy raro, era una sensación nueva que parecía ser inspirada por ese hombre. Arthur tuvo una sensación conocida pero imposible. ¿Cómo era posible que sintiera que estaba en compañía de alguien como él? No, eso no era posible. Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia el oeste en busca de oro cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido, al voltear, pudo ver a lo lejos una sombra que bajaba de un árbol y corría en dirección contraria, hacia las montañas -¡Hey! ¡Stop! –gritó y comenzó la persecución. El pasto se movía debajo de sus pies descalzos mientras su respiración se volvía rápida y entrecortada, no podía creer que ese hombre extraño la había escuchado, ahora no le quedaba más remedio que correr hasta llegar a la tribu de los Anasazi. Sus piernas empezaron a arder, no corría así desde que tuvo que perseguir al wine bastard por 5 ciudades, sin embargo no se detuvo, la adrenalina era demasiada, así que tomando vuelo, saltó y se abalanzó sobre la mujer acorralándola contra el suelo. Mar cayó al suelo, raspando sus rodillas y sus manos para evitar golpearse la cara mientras el inglés la inmovilizaba contra el suelo. -Who are you?!-exclamó Arthur pegando sus muñecas contra el suelo mientras rodeaba su cadera con sus rodillas. America Nativa sollozaba con los ojos cerrados y la cara contra el pasto. El inglés empezaba a desesperarse, debía saber quién era ella, debía saber por qué sentía que ella era como él, así que jalándola con fuerza de la muñeca izquierda, la hizo rodar en el suelo para que se encontraran cara a cara. Y entonces… pasó. Un destello azul se fundió con el destello verde de los ojos del británico. Dos miradas se encontraron y el tiempo se detuvo. El inglés estaba totalmente atónito, ese azul tan intenso… era cómo si el océano hubiese sido encerrado en esos ojos perfectos. Su respiración se aceleró al igual que las pulsaciones de su corazón. No era la primera vez que veía a alguien con los ojos azules, después de todo, también había personas de ojos azules en donde vivía, pero nunca había visto unos ojos tan parecidos al agua de los mares que tanto le gustaba contemplar. Ambos se miraron sin hablar hasta que la chica cerró los ojos y trató de escapar. -Wait… -pidió el inglés soltando sus muñecas- Open your eyes… Él quería ver sus ojos de nuevo, pero la chica murmuró cosas sin sentido mientras luchaba por liberarse del hombre que estaba sentado sobre su abdomen. Claro, ella no podía entenderlo. Mar no entendía una palabra de lo que decía el extraño, ella no quería morir pero al parecer no tenía salvación. Su vida paso frente a sus ojos cuando de pronto, dejó de sentir el peso del desconocido en su vientre y sus muñecas fueron liberadas. La chica abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando confundida al rubio. Arthur se sentó frente a ella mirando sus increíbles ojos azules tratando de pensar cómo arreglar la situación. La chica miraba al rubio, era tan raro, su piel blanca, sus dorados cabellos y sus ojos verdes como el jade… ¿Por qué se sentía tan rara al lado de él? De pronto un estruendo hizo que ambos se levantaran asustados. 


	3. Las miradas

Las miradas tanto del europeo como de la americana miraron a lo lejos. Se escuchaban disparos y pasos que se acercaban. La chica, al ser educada en una tribu donde sólo los hombres eran los guerreros, se aferró al brazo del inglés por instinto.

El corazón de Arthur comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando ella se aferró a su brazo. La miró, se veía tan dulce y vulnerable, sin embargo recordó las palabras del capitán.

"Que no quede ninguno vivo"

No. Ella no debía morir. Él la protegería, incluso con su propia vida.

-Listen to me… -dijo tomándola por los hombros. Ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados por el miedo. Le frustraba que ella tuviera sus ojos cerrados pero sabía que no los abriría hasta que se calmara un poco. Con la mano con la que había dirigido tantos barcos, había matado a tanta gente y con la que había sostenido riquezas inmensurables, acarició débilmente la mejilla morena de America Nativa.

Mar temblaba levemente escuchando los estruendos a lo lejos cuando de pronto sintió una suave caricia en su mejilla, una caricia que la tranquilizó. Abrió los ojos y su mirada volvió a fundirse con la mirada esmeralda del capitán. Él señaló las montañas hablando en un idioma muy extraño, sin embargo ella captó la indirecta y, aunque no quería soltarlo, salió corriendo a las montañas a la tribu de los Anasazi.

En cuanto ella se alejó, Arthur corrió al norte, hacía donde se escuchaban los estruendos. Al asomarse tras un árbol se dio cuenta que sus hombres estaban luchando contra otra tribu de indígenas.

Uno de sus compañeros lo vio y lo llamó.

-¡Hey! ¡Arthur!-le gritó el hombre disparando contra los indígenas. Al inglés no le quedó de otra más que dirigirse a donde estaban sus compañeros- ¡Ven, vamos a eliminar a los indios!

Una vez que terminó la batalla, todos los ingleses regresaron al barco, triunfantes, menos uno que no podía olvidar esos ojos color océano…

Mar corrió con una sonrisa en los labios, seguía viva y lo mejor es que había conocido a un hombre con unos hermosos ojos verdes.

Llegó a donde se encontraban los Anasazi un par de minutos después.

-¡Mar!-exclamaron varios de los integrantes de la tribu cuando la vieron llegar. El jefe se acercó a ella muy preocupado ya que había escuchado las explosiones y los estruendos a lo lejos

-Mar ¿Qué ocurrió?-le preguntó ansioso

-Llegaron unos hombres, tienen piel clara y varas muy extrañas-respondió ella- Nosotras dejamos la tribu y nos separamos, no vi a nadie más, temo que las hayan atrapado.

-Esto no es posible-exclamó el jefe y comenzó a mover a sus guerreros para que se prepararan, atacarían a los visitantes al amanecer y hundirían su montaña flotante.

Algunas mujeres de la tribu se acercaron a America Nativa y la guiaron al interior de uno de los tipis.

-¿Tú estás bien, Mar? –preguntaban muy preocupadas mientras le limpiaban las rodillas y las manos- ¿Te hirieron?

-No mucho, estoy bien…-dijo ella pero fue entonces cuando se sintió débil y tuvo que recargarse en el hombro de una de las mujeres- Me siento débil.

-Debes descansar-le dijo una de las ancianas.

Todos se dispusieron a descansar, después de todo, había sido un día muy importante, un día que marcaría a ambas naciones.

America Nativa se recostó pero, a pesar de estar muy cansada y sentirse débil, no podía olvidar a ese joven que hablaba tan raro y a pesar de que no lograba entender nada de lo que él había dicho, eso no le impidió soñar con su voz diciéndole: Te amo…


	4. El amor

Cuando la bóveda celeste cambió de azul oscuro a azul cielo, comenzaron los preparativos.

Desde muy temprano los guerreros de la tribu Anasazi se habían preparado para atacar el barco inglés, sin embargo no habían contemplado que cierta chica enamorada iba a arruinar su plan.

Ella se había despertado por el ruido que hacían los guerreros mientras se preparaban.

-¿Qué sucede gran jefe?-le preguntó la chica somnolienta

-Atacaremos a los extraños, los eliminaremos-dijo tranquilamente- ¡No quedará ninguno vivo!-los guerreros celebraron esas palabras levantando sus armas.

"No quedará ninguno vivo"

Esas palabras llenaron de miedo a Mar, ella no quería que le pasara nada al chico con ojos de jade…

Mientras los guardias seguían preparándose, ella salió de la tribu corriendo lo más rápido que podía hacía la montaña flotante.

El barco estaba en calma, era obvio que los ingleses no tenían ni idea de lo que iba a pasarles. Mar se acercó temerosa al barco pero tomando valor, comenzó a escalar la cuerda que se encontraba atada al ancla.

Una vez que estuvo en la cubierta, abrió la puerta hacia los camarotes y comenzó a asomarse en cada una de las ventanas que se encontraban en las puertas de los camarotes, buscando a su amado.

-Oh… ¿dónde estás?-se preguntó molesta y asustada al no encontrarlo

Estaba a punto de darse por vencida hasta que un rayo de luna se coló por una de las ventanas superiores iluminando una de las puertas del fondo. America Nativa lo tomó como una señal así que corrió a esa puerta y se asomó por la ventana para descubrir a Inglaterra profundamente dormido.

El corazón de la americana comenzó a latir con fuerza al verlo. Abrió la puerta procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y entró a la habitación.

No pudo evitar sonreír al verlo de cerca, su cabello rubio suavemente iluminado por la luna y su rostro mostraba una tranquilidad que le daba paz. Miró sus curiosas cejas, quería tocarlas pero temía que él se fuera a molestar.

Estuvo meditando un par de segundos hasta que alargó la mano y acarició tímidamente una de sus cejas. El inglés dio un respingo sin despertarse y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios demostrando que le gustaba. Fue entonces cuando ella miró sus labios que ahora sonreían y un deseo por besarlo creció en su interior.

Arthur, ajeno a lo que sentía la chica, dormía plácidamente sin tener la más remota idea de lo que iba a suceder a continuación.

America Nativa respiró profundamente, debía apurarse, estaba a punto de amanecer, debía ser ahora o nunca…

Se inclinó hacia el inglés y respiró el suave aroma que emanaba de él, era un aroma que la volvía loca, era tan diferente a los que había percibido antes. Su corazón latía con violencia mientras la distancia entre ambos labios se reducía.

Entre más se acercaba, ambos alientos se mezclaban, embriagándola aun más, estaba enamorada, perdida y totalmente enamorada. Cerró los ojos esperando el contacto de esos labios que de pronto se habían convertido en su obsesión.

El primer contacto fue tímido mientras los labios de ella se acoplaban al de su amado durmiente, una vez que ella pasó el primer susto y al ver que él no despertaba, se acercó más y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente.

El inglés despertó por la repentina falta de oxígeno, al abrir sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue una castaña cabellera sujeta por una mano morena, después logró distinguir el rostro moreno de la chica.

Shockeado por un momento en lo que su cerebro trataba de despertar y entender lo que pasaba, America Nativa rodeó su cuello tímidamente esperando que él no la rechazara.

Una vez que el inglés entendió lo que había pasado, se apresuró a responder el beso, incorporándose lentamente. La tomó por la cintura sentándola en su regazo sin dejar de besarla.

Mar estaba tan feliz que sentía que había llegado al paraíso, al ver que su amado no la había rechazado, lo abrazó sumamente contenta.

Arthur no podía creer lo que había pasado, estaba besando a la chica con los ojos color océano. Temía que eso fuera un sueño y que pronto despertaría, pero sí era un sueño, mínimo le sacaría provecho.

Deslizó una mano a la nuca de la chica para profundizar el beso, ella tuvo miedo al principio pero le encantaba como la besaba así que rápidamente aprendió el ritmo y le devolvió el beso de la misma manera.

El inglés estaba encantado, la chica aprendía rápido. El corazón de ambos latía al mismo ritmo, ambos se habían acoplado muy bien, parecían hechos el uno para el otro. Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas de America Nativa cuando Inglaterra comenzó a besar su cuello.

Ella comenzó a jadear, no recordaba que era lo que la había llevado hasta ahí, no recordaba ni su nombre. Al escucharla jadear, el rubio no pudo aguantar y se movió acostándola sobre su cama y colocándose sobre ella. Ambos se miraban embelesados, el verde y el azul se combinaban de manera perfecta.

Ambos sonrieron a la par dispuestos a llegar a más cuando de pronto, una roca atravesó la ventana del camarote y ambos se quedaron estáticos… un ataque…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar!


	5. El problema

Arthur se levantó y se asomó por la ventana para agacharse justo a tiempo evitando que una piedra lo golpeara

-¿What is happening?-exclamó el inglés sorprendido.

Mar se levantó y recordó lo que debía haberle dicho. Le tomó la mano y lo miró preocupada.

-Así que era esto lo que querías decirme…-dijo el rubio entendiéndolo todo. Le sonrió y la sentó en la cama-Quédate aquí…

La ojiazul entendió el mensaje y asintió. Él sonrió y le dio un rápido beso antes de tomar su pistola y su espada para salir del camarote.

-Muy bien, vayan a sus puestos, quiero los cañones listos-le ordenó a la tripulación- ¡Cualquiera que esté holgazaneando lo lanzaré por la borda!

Los marineros se movían de un lado al otro disparando a los nativos y tratando de no ser alcanzados por las flechas.

Mar caminaba preocupada de un lado al otro mirando por la ventana. Se sentía culpable por no estar ahí afuera con los suyos, pero ella no podía dejar a su amado.

Arthur junto con otros hombres, bajó del barco, dispuestos a contraatacar.

Los nativos repelieron el ataque con sus lanzas pero aunque tenían la ventaja numérica de su lado, sus armas de piedra y madera no podían competir contra las espadas de metal. Uno a uno, caían al suelo.

América Nativa volvió a sentirse débil, cada muerte le afectaba más y más.

La batalla tan rápido como inició, así terminó.

-Bloody hell…-dijo el capitán regresando al barco cargando a uno de sus compañeros heridos-debemos eliminarlos… a todos…

-Señor, ¿No nos ahorraríamos muchas muertes si los obligamos a huir al este?-preguntó Arthur tratando de encontrar una manera de salvar la vida de su amada.

-Es posible que alguna tribu pacífica pueda sobrevivir siempre y cuando no se metan con nosotros-dijo el mayor entrando a su camarote.

El resto del día, los tripulantes que habían salido ilesos de la batalla, se dedicaron a curar a los heridos y a enterrar a los muertos.

-Descanso-anunció el capitán en la tarde.

Todos, agotados, se dirigieron a las bodegas para tomar su porción de comida y dirigirse a sus camarotes para comer.

El ojiverde esperó a que el resto de los tripulantes hubieran regresado a sus aposentos para acercarse al capitán.

-¿Señor, le puedo pedir un favor?-preguntó- ¿Me podría dar doble ración? ¡Sólo por hoy! Puede descontarme la de mañana si es necesario.

Como buen caballero debía darle alimento a la dama que lo esperaba en su camarote, aun que eso significara que iba a morir de hambre al día siguiente.

-Of course, Arthur-dijo el capitán con una leve sonrisa- Como el segundo al mando, puedes pedir la comida que desees ¿ok?

-Thanks, sir-dijo el inglés contento y llevando dos platos con comida, caminó a su camarote. Al entrar encontró a la chica profundamente dormida. Sonrió y dejó los platillos en una pequeña mesa.

Se acercó a ella, se veía tan dulce y pacífica. Le acarició el cabello y se inclinó para besarla disfrutando de la ironía de la situación. Ahora era él quien la despertaba con un beso.

Ella despertó con una sonrisa y se levantó de la cama.

-Mira, traje comida-le dijo señalando los platos que se encontraban sobre la mesa.

La chica lo ignoró y comenzó a observarlo con detenimiento buscando alguna clase de herida. Le abrió la camisa para buscar, le recorrió las mangas mirando sus brazos y le recorrió el borde de los pantalones, checando sus piernas.

-¡¿What are you doing?!-preguntó el ojiverde sorprendido.

El inglés se sentía acalorado por tal chequeo, los colores se le habían subido al rostro mientras observaba como la morena revoloteaba a su alrededor buscando algo.

Cuando ella se dio cuenta de que el rubio estaba ileso, saltó sobre él abrazándolo y besando su cabeza, totalmente aliviada.

-¿Uh?-estaba muy confundido hasta que ella le sonrió ampliamente- Creo que estabas preocupada por mi… estoy bien, no te preocupes-la abrazó.

Ella tenía sus piernas enredadas en su cintura y lo sujetaba del cuello. Él la sujetaba de los muslos para que no se fuera a caer.

Con cada mirada que se daban, parecía que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, se sentían tan conectados con solo mirarse. Ambos se inclinaron para besarse con dulzura al principio para luego pasar a un beso más profundo.

Sus labios se acoplaban a la perfección, sus lenguas seguían el mismo ritmo. Mar acariciaba el cabello de Arthur, enredando sus dedos en él mientras el inglés le acariciaba la espalda suavemente.

De pronto America Nativa se sintió débil, cortó el beso dejando caer la cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¿Are you ok? –preguntó asustado. Ella desenredó sus piernas y se sentó en la cama antes de mirar la comida-oh I see… -El inglés le dio su plato de comida y ambos comieron en silencio.

Él la observaba con aflicción y angustia. Se veía muy pálida y triste.

Todas las batallas estaban acabando con ella.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooo

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	6. La primera y última vez

Nota: Les pido disculpas de antemano por los errores de ortografía, redacción y gramática. Estoy actualizando desde mi IPod. Espero que les gusté.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando terminaron de comer, ella se volvió a acostar en la cama. El inglés se quería quedar con ella pero debía terminar de enterrar a los muertos y sus compañeros lo habían notado muy raro ese día.

-Arthur ¿Todo en orden? -preguntó el capitán al verlo tan distraído mirando el barco.

-¿What?- preguntó el ojiverde regresando a la realidad- yes, Im ok...

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó mirándolo fijamente- hoy has actuado muy raro, has estado muy distraído y te mostraste demasiado compasivo con los salvajes...

-Uhm... yo... sólo creo que han habido demasiadas muertes... -comentó el inglés terminando su trabajo- Good night everyone...

Y dicho esto caminó hacia el barco apoyando la pala en su espalda.

-Capitán ¿ qué le habrá pasado al segundo al mando? -le preguntó un hombre

-No lo se... Algo se trae entre manos y yo voy a descubrir que lo ha hecho cambiar- se dijo el mayor mirando el barco con sospecha- pero algo si les digo... en este barco no se aceptará la traición...

El rubio dejó la pala en la bodega y caminó hasta su camarote.

Al abrir la puerta, encontró a América Nativa esperándolo con una amplia sonrisa.

-Oh, Hello...- dijo el ojiverde mientras cerraba la puerta y las ventanas- ¿Dormiste bien?

La chica, que comenzaba a entender el inglés, asintió y lo abrazó.

El mayor se acostó agotado mientras la chica se acostaba a su lado y acariciaba suavemente su cabello rubio.

-So... What is your name?- preguntó mirándola a los ojos los cuales mostraron confusión-uhm... ¿Cómo te lo explico? ¡Ah ya sé! -el británico se señaló a sí mismo-My name is Arthur and you are...- la señaló

La chica lo miró curioso, se había señalado a si mismo cuando dijo esa palabra que tantas veces había escuchado, ese debía ser su nombre. Y ahora la señalaba a ella, él quería saber su nombre.

-Mar...-murmuró sonrojada bajando la mirada avergonzada.

-Mar... What a beautiful name-dijo el ojiverde acariciando su mejilla suavemente.

Ella se sonrojó al sentir la caricia mientras seguia acariciando el cabello de su amado. Estaba encantada de poder tocar su cabello y de poder estar al lado de ese hombre que había llegado a cambiar su vida por completo.

El inglés comenzaba a quedarse dormido, Mar lo observaba encandilada, amaba verlo dormir. Su cabello rubio caía desordenadamente sobre sus ojos y sobre sus espesas cejas.

El corazón de la chica latía con fuerza haciendo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un leve tono escarlata.

-Ar... r... -murmuró la castaña levemente. Ella quería llamarlo por su nombre, lo había escuchado en varias ocasiones y esperaba poder pronunciarlo correctamente- Ar... ur...

El angloparlante abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con una chica sonrojada que lo miraba muy nerviosa. Tenía una mueca de concentración mientras balbuceaba como niña pequeña.

-What is wrong?- preguntó con una sonrisa. La americana le causaba ternura.

-Ar... ur... -murmuró de nuevo muy sonrojada hincandose a su lado- Ar...

Su compañero se incorporó rápidamente cuando entendió lo que ella quería hacer

-¿Quieres decir mi nombre?- preguntó sonrojandose

-Ar..tu..r...- murmuró sonriéndole ampliamente

-¡Vas muy bien!- exclamó emocionado al escucharla- Arthur... Arthur...-le repitió lentamente

-Ar.. thu... r...- respondió la morena y lo abrazó ocultando su cara en su pecho-¡Arthur!

-¡Exactly!-exclamó el inglés abrazándola muy contento

Mar se separó ligeramente para mirarlo muy sonriente. Sus miradas se conectaron de nuevo y a ambos se les subieron los colores a las mejillas.

Un deseo por besarse los inundó, el ojiverde se acercó a ella, ladeando la cabeza. La ojiazul sonrió a verlo acercarse y cerró los ojos, acercándose también. Ambos alientos comenzaron a mezclarse hasta que sus labios se encontraron.

Ambas bocas se movían al mismo ritmo mientras la temperatura aumentaba. América Nativa rodeó el cuello del pirata con sus brazos acercándolo a ella. Inglaterra se apresuró a profundizar el beso mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Los amantes se separaron cuando se quedaron sin aire, sin embargo, cuando sus miradas volvieron a unirse, no pudieron aguantar más. Ella se acostó de nuevo mientras él se acomodaba sobre ella. Esperaban que esta vez, nada los interrumpiera.

Volvieron a besarse con pasión mientras las prendas comenzaban a caer al suelo. Las caricias recorrían ambos cuerpos aumentando aún más la temperatura.

Su corazones latían al mismo ritmo. El inglés la escuchó jadear en su oído cuando le besó el cuello. Sonrían encantados por las emociones que los inundaban cuando de pronto una voz los dejó estáticos.

- Sir, ¿Todo en orden?- preguntó un tripulante mientras tocaba levemente la puerta

-ahhh ahhh Yeahhh I'm ok...- respondió el rubio tratando de contener sus jadeos mientras la ojiazul se aferraba a él.

Se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que escucharon que el marinero se alejaba. Sonrieron aliviados, debían mantenerse en silencio o los descubrirían.

Esa sensación de que podrían atraparlos en cualquier momento, les dio un impulso de adrenalina inesperada. Y con la adrenalina fluyendo en sus venas, se volvieron uno.

Nunca se habían sentido tan conectados, con sus cuerpos moviéndose al mismo ritmo, jadeando y gimiendo a la par.

Sus miradas se fundieron de nuevo cuando alcanzaron la cúspide.

Se abrazaron tiernamente mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Estaban enamorados, profundamente enamorados. Pensaban que nada iba a terminar con su felicidad pero, la vida no es un cuento de hadas...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx

No olviden comentar


	7. Fin del camino

El sonido de una trompeta despertó a todos en el barco a la mañana siguiente.

-What is going on?!-exclamó el inglés despertándose desorientado abrazando a la americana a su lado.

-¡Los exploradores regresaron!-gritó una voz en el pasillo y se escucharon los pasos de los tripulantes que despertaban para recibirlos

-Arthur…-murmuró ella sentándose en la cama cubriéndose con las cobijas mientras él se levantaba de la cama y se vestía.

-No te preocupes, Mar-murmuró besándola suavemente-volveré pronto…

Y dicho esto, salió del camarote caminando hacia el camarote del capitán maldiciendo por lo bajo

-I'm here-dijo acercándose a la mesa del capitán- ¿Cuál es el reporte?

-Sólo hay dos tribus sobrevivientes en este territorio-informó uno de los exploradores- Una en el norte, es pacífica y la mayoría son mujeres, es pequeña y se ve que no causará problemas. La otra tribu es de guerreros, podrían representar un peligro si llegan aquí- De pronto el barco se movió peligrosamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamó el capitán y Arthur se asomó por la ventana para luego voltear y fulminar con la mirada a los exploradores.

-¡Los guerreros los siguieron hasta aquí!-exclamó enojado- ¡Todos a sus puestos!

Mar se asomó para observar a los guerreros que venían armados hasta los dientes. Los ingleses sacaron los cañones y comenzaron a atacar a los nativos. America Nativa sintió una punzada de dolor por cada muerte de uno de los suyos.

Uno de los americanos vio a Mar asomada en la ventana y anunció a los otros que redoblaron esfuerzos para poder llegar al barco. Uno de los más ágiles, lo logró.

-¡Mar!-gritó entre los camarotes vacíos- ¿Dónde estás?

-¡Kumin!- exclamó ella débilmente cuando lo vio entrar-¡Vete de aquí!

-No me iré sin ti-dijo el joven cuando de pronto se escuchó un disparo y el nativo cayó muerto.

-Muere salvaje-dijo uno de los ingleses que los había seguido

Mar, asustada, salió por la ventana cuando el inglés volvió a disparar. Cuando el último de los guerreros indígenas cayó, los europeos lanzaron un grito de júbilo que fue interrumpido por algunos disparos en el barco, los pocos sobrevivientes corrieron hacia la nave justo en el momento que América Nativa saltó de él seguida por un hombre que no dejaba de disparar.

El corazón de Arthur se detuvo al verla correr, estaba muy debilitada. La chica cayó sobre la arena y cerró los ojos esperando el final al escuchar un disparo. Pero el dolor nunca llegó.

Mar abrió los ojos y miró sobre su hombro. Inglaterra se había lanzado sobre ella para protegerla, recibiendo la bala.

-Arthur… -dijo ella asustada mirando el dolor reflejado en si rostro.

Los tripulantes estaban atónitos por la acción de la nación. El ojiverde cargó a la americana y comenzó a correr al bosque. La tripulación tardó en reaccionar pero se apresuraron a seguirlo.

-Arthur… -murmuró ella débilmente poniendo su mano la mano en su mejilla mientras él corría, pero estaba muy herido. Las piernas le fallaban y comenzaba a tropezar con todo lo que se encontraba a su paso, pero no podía detenerse… no debía hacerlo…

La tripulación los perseguía, Mar se aferraba al inglés con fuerza.

De pronto, éste tropezó con una piedra cayendo al suelo. Se raspó la rodilla y los codos. Era el fín del camino.

Inglaterra se puso de pie sacando su espada para colocarse entre la chica y sus compañeros que se acercaban.

-Mar… corre, yo los detendré-le dijo el ojiverde.

América Nativa trató de ponerse de pie pero estaba muy débil para levantarse.

El cejón la miró preocupado, estaba muy pálida y herida.

La tripulación los rodeó con las espadas en alto.

-Vaya, vaya… -dijo el capitán- Así que esto fue que cambiaste, decepcionante…

-Déjela ir, capitán-le dijo molesto- ella no tiene la culpa…-Claro que si, ella te cambió, lo veo en tus ojos-le espetó el otro-se dijo que no habría contacto con los nativos.

Todos los marineros levantaron sus espadas y se acercaron.

-¡Atrás todos!-les espetó Inglaterra con miradas de Basilisco-¡No la tocarán!

-En esta tripulación no se acepta la traición-contestó el capitán- debes aprender la lección… elimínenla…

-¡NO! –gritó el inglés corriendo hacia ella y protegiéndola con su cuerpo, sin embargo, algunos de los hombres, lo golpearon y lo separaron de ella, lanzándolo al suelo, ante los pies del capitán.

-Entiende Arthur… ella morirá, pero como has sido un excelente compañero, te daré a escoger…-dijo éste con una sonrisa diabólica- o la matamos lenta y dolorosamente…

Se le heló la sangre al rubio y su pupila se contrajo de miedo

-No… todo menos eso… -murmuró con voz temblorosa.

-O… -continuó el capitán antes de sacar una pistola y ofrecérsela – la matas tú, rápido y sin dolor…

El horror le caló hasta los huesos… eso debía ser una horrible pesadilla

-Sir…-suplicó la nación- … no…

-No hay opción, somos una raza superior, el mestizaje no es una opción… -dijo él- decide o yo lo haré por ti…-al ver que no respondía, ordenó- kill her…

-¡No, wait!-dijo Arthur quitándole el arma- I… I will do it…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxx

Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar


	8. Nunca pierdas la esperanza

-Kill her-dijo y la tripulación se acercó a la chica que se encogió en el suelo.

-¡No, Wait!-gritó el inglés tomando el arma levantándose temblando de pies a cabeza- I… I will do it…

-Good…-dijo el hombre satisfecho cruzándose de brazos

-Pero con una condición, regresen al barco-dijo Arthur- No quiero público…

La tripulación comenzó a quejarse y a reclamar una forma de comprobar si realmente la había eliminado. Él miró al capitán con sufrimiento en sus ojos.

-Entiendo… es algo duro…-comentó y miró a la chica- Quiero la bala y su pulsera cubiertos con su sangre.

La nación tragó saliva y asintió bajando la mirada. La tripulación regresó al barco.

Una vez que se aseguró de que no se había quedado nadie, su mirada se volvió a la chica. Apretó la pistola con fuerza y caminó hacia ella.

-Arthur… -murmuró Mar débilmente cuando él levantó el arma apuntándole. Su dedo se dirigió al gatillo- Arthur…

La mirada azul se unió a la verde una vez más cuando de pronto, se oyó el solitario disparo, porque así quedaría escrito en los libros de historia… Inglaterra eliminó a América Nativa…

Pero… la historia puede equivocarse…

La bala se incrustó en la tierra a un lado de la americana. El europeo tenía poco tiempo, desenterró la bala y le quitó la pulsera a la chica. Sacó una daga para hacerse un corte en el brazo y cubrir la bala y la pulsera con su propia sangre cuando de pronto se escuchó un ruido que hizo que ambos se asustaran, pero no era un inglés, era un nativo.

-¡Cahamo!-exclamó America Nativa al verlo

El británico agradeció que el otro no estuviera armado y se le ocurrió una idea, tomó a la chica en brazos.

-Mar…-murmuró mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos, ambos se unieron en un dulce beso expresando y sellando su amor por última vez-I love you.

-Arthur…-murmuró poniendo su mano en su mejilla cuando él la puso en los brazos del nativo.

El ojiverde quitó su mano de su mejilla y la besó dejando en ella una cadena plateada antes de empujar al indígena para que se la llevara.

Sus miradas se unieron por última vez, deteniendo el tiempo como si fuera la primera antes de que la nación saliera corriendo hacia el barco llorando mientras cubría la bala y la pulsera con su propia sangre. Ambos sabían que nunca se volverían a ver…

El tiempo pasó, Mar se estableció en la última tribu que había sobrevivido a los ataques, según supo, la extraña montaña flotante regresó al océano el mismo día que ella se separó de Arthur.

Habían pasado algunos meses cuando se dio cuenta de que algo raro ocurría en su cuerpo, cada mañana tenía unas nauseas horribles y si vientre se notaba algo hinchado. Asustada se dirigió al curandero de la tribu el cual hizo algunos ritos alrededor de ella.

-Querida Mar… tú tienes un ser creciendo dentro de ti… -dijo el curandero acariciando levemente el abultado vientre. America Nativa se asustó, no sabía que hacer pero sentía un gran cariño por ese pequeño ser.

Los meses continuaron pasando hasta que una noche, ella despertó a toda la tribu por un dolor inexplicable. Los nativos la rodearon y la ayudaron como podían hasta que finalmente, dio a luz a un pequeño niño.

-¡Su piel!-exclamaron algunos alarmados ya que su piel era clara y brillante al igual que su cabello rubio como el sol- ¡Su cabello!

Mar abrazaba a su pequeño hijo con ternura y adoración, era igual a Arthur excepto por el curioso mechón que se elevaba hacia el cielo y que había heredado de la americana al igual que sus brillantes ojos azules.

-¿Y cómo lo llamarás? –Le preguntó la anciana de la tribu- recuerda que su nombre definirá su destino.

America Nativa pensó por un momento antes de decir- Se llamará Willohomini que significa esperanza…

Los días pasaban y la salud de la ojiazul comenzaba a debilitarse.

El último día que vio a su madre, ella estaba acostada en el suelo dentro de su tipi. El pequeño rubio tenía la apariencia de un niño de 2 años y estaba jugando con una cadena plateada que traía alrededor del cuello. Ella acariciaba débilmente los cabellos rubios de su pequeño imaginando que eran los cabellos de su amado.

-Ese collar me lo dio Arthur, pequeño Willmini-le dijo débilmente.

-Ar…thur…-murmuró el ojiazul mordiendo la cadena cuando notó que su madre se ponía muy pálida- ¿Mamí? ¿Qué sudede?

-Creo que es tiempo de que te diga adiós, mi pequeño –dijo acariciando su mejilla cuando de pronto una lágrima recorrió la mejilla del pequeño- Tengo que irme…

-¿Pod qué? –preguntó el ojiazul llorando al ver como palidecía cada vez más

-No lo sé… pero está bien, gracias por alegrar mi vida, mi cielo…-le secó las lagrimas con sus dedos- No llores pequeño, deberías estar feliz, estás vivo y la vida es maravillosa… nunca pierdas la esperanza…

America Nativa cerró los ojos con una sonrisa y de pronto, desapareció…

-Mamá… -las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas del pequeño- No te vayas… regresa…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx x

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	9. Un nuevo mundo

Ok, este es el prólogo dos de la historia, espero que les guste.  
wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Entonces dice que ha llegado a las indias ¿no?-preguntó Antonio

-Eso es lo que creo, señor-respondió Diego Velázquez, gobernador de Cuba.

-¿Así que no está seguro?-preguntó el español acariciando el cabello rebelde de un pequeño niño de piel morena que se encontraba dormido en su regazo- ¿Y por qué no lo está? ¿No dice que ha encontrado gente ahí?

-Sí, pero no parecen indios, son muy agresivos para serlo- respondió Diego- Atacaron a Pedro de Alvarado en cuanto tocó tierra

-Ya veo, así que son tierras nuevas ¿eh?-comentó España con la emoción brillando en sus ojos verdes mientras miraba embelesado al pequeño cubano que dormía profundamente- Fusosososososo~ quiero ir cuanto antes.

Y dicho esto se levantó y cargó al pequeño Carlos para acostarlo en su cuna.

-Pero señor, podría ser peligroso-dijo el gobernador preocupado por la salud del mayor

-Jajaja Diego…-rió en voz baja mientras acostaba a Cuba y lo arropaba con cariño- Peligro es mi segundo nombre…

Y de esta manera, España emprendió el viaje desde Cuba hacia Veracruz en el barco de Hernán Cortés.

-Recuerde señor Cortés-dijo Antonio mientras caminaban por la cubierta del barco-Si no son indios, hay que establecer relaciones comerciales cuanto antes.

-Si señor-dijo el hombre robusto dándole una palmada en el hombro a la nación- Confíe en mi

-Vale, bueno…-bostezó ampliamente- me voy a la cama, buenas noches…

El ojiverde lanzó una mirada al oscuro cielo antes de entrar a su camarote.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol iluminaron el cielo, todos los marineros españoles salieron a cubierta para admirar lo que ellos pensaron que era el paraíso.

-Es hermoso fusososososo~ -murmuró Antonio- Necesito hombres para explorar- anunció mirando a la tripulación- ustedes… ¡vengan conmigo!

Los seleccionados subieron a una barca y se dirigieron a tierra.

-Es increíble-exclamó uno

-No puedo creerlo-comentó otro

-Vamos a explorar -dijo Antonio sacando su espada y adentrándose en la selva, seguido por Cortés y sus hombres- Sigamos la senda, a ver que encontramos.

A varios kilómetros de ahí, en medio de un gran lago conocido como El Lago de Texcoco, se encontraba una ciudad sobre el agua. Era el centro del Imperio Azteca, el imperio más rico y poderoso de la región.

En el centro de esa ciudad se erigía un enorme templo. En él, sentado en un elegante trono de piedra, se encontraba Moctezuma.

-Huey tlatoani-dijo uno de los agricultores entrando al recinto y haciendo una reverencia ante el monarca-Quiero agradecerle al poderoso Tlaloc y a usted por su ayuda, mi chinampa está reparada y las aguas regresaron al río sin problemas.

-Esas son buenas noticias, me alegro que el problema haya sido solucionado-comentó el monarca educadamente-Su chinampa es una de las más importantes de la ciudad y nos apenaría mucho perderla ¿verdad Citlalli?

De pie detrás del trono del monarca se encontraba una mujer esbelta de piel morena y largo cabello negro.

Su bello rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción, se limitaba a mirar al agricultor fijamente. El hombre, nervioso, la miró pero rápidamente bajó su mirada cuando ésta chocó con la mirada escarlata de la mujer.

-Bueno, gra-gracias por su tiempo Huey tlatoani-dijo asustado haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse.

En cuanto el hombre se fue, el monarca suspiró.

-Citlalli, Citlalli-negó con la cabeza- No mires así a nuestros siervos, querida, los asustas.

El Imperio Azteca sonrió de lado en señal de disculpa cuando de pronto ocurrió algo que nadie había imaginado ni en sus sueños más remotos.

-¡Huey tlatoani! –Entró un aldeano muy asustado-¡Huey Tlatoani!

-¡¿Qué sucede, en el nombre de Huitzilopochtli?!-preguntó Moctezuma

-Señor, acaba de llegar un mensaje de una de las tribus cercanas a la costa-anunció- Acaban de ver a hombres muy extraños llegar en un cerro flotante

Y el alma se le fue a los pies al monarca, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y la sangre huyó de su rostro, solo había una explicación… Quetzalcóatl había vuelto...

Citlalli observó preocupada a su monarca al ver como había ordenado que llevaran presentes de oro a la costa para darle la bienvenida al "dios".

Antonio iba al frente, habían caminado un buen tramo cuando de pronto escucharon un ruido y vieron a un nativo que estaba haciendo una reverencia. Se acercaron a él curiosos. Entonces apareció otro con una bandeja cargada de oro.

A los españoles se les detuvo el corazón al ver semejante tesoro. Estaban a punto de atacar a los nativos para quedarse con el oro cuando ellos dejaron la bandeja en el suelo y dijeron unas palabras: "Es un regalo del Gran Montecozuma"

-Definitivamente… estas no son las indias…- dijo Antonio asombrado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	10. El choque de dos mundos

Con el simple vistazo del oro, se encendió una llama de deseo en la mente de todos los españoles. Y pronto, el deseo de su gente se convirtió en el deseo de España. Comenzaron a recorrer el continente en búsqueda del preciado metal.

Conforme iban avanzando, todas las tribus les señalaban un objetivo: La Gran Tenochtitlán. Al conquistar una de las tribus, les entregaron 20 mujeres, entre ellas se encontraba una mujer a la que llamaron La Malinche.

Antonio la miró, era muy hermosa y bastante inteligente, era muy paciente con él ya que cada vez que la veía, le preguntaba por su infancia, por el oro y por Tenochtitlán.

-¿Y Tenochtitlán es tan grande como dicen? –le preguntó mientras viajaban. El español se encontraba sobre un caballo que caminaba al lado del caballo de Cortés y de la chica.

-No lo sé, señor Antonio-le respondió mirando el suelo sumisamente- Nunca había salido de mi casa, pero escuché historias acerca de ese lugar

-Vale, vale ¿Y cómo es? ¿Está bonito? ¿Es cierto que tienen mucho oro? –Preguntaba emocionado- ¿Cómo es Montecozuma? ¿Es más alto que yo?

La Malinche sonreía débilmente, encontraba muy graciosa a la nación, siempre haciendo preguntas y sonriendo como niño pequeño.

En el Templo Mayor, Moctezuma estaba temblando de miedo, los españoles se acercaban y por más que intentaba hacer que se fueran, no lo lograba.

-Oh Citlalli, está pasando, cómo lo predijeron las leyendas –le dijo una noche de insomnio- Quetzalcóatl ha regresado… ¡¿Qué debemos hacer?! ¡¿Qué haremos?!

La mujer le soltó una rápida pero suave cachetada a su gobernante

-Mantén la calma-dijo ella con su voz grave y suave- Si es verdad que es Quetzalcóatl, lo recibiremos como se merece, con tributos y sacrificios.

Los españoles habían conseguido aliados y habían logrado conquistar pequeñas regiones. Su ejército no solo constaba de hispanohablantes, sino también de guerreros indígenas.

Antonio estaba metido en sus pensamientos mientras cabalgaba hacia la capital del Imperio Azteca. Le agradecía a Dios por la suerte que había tenido al haber encontrado ese nuevo territorio, y repasaba todas las cosas que habían pasado para no olvidarlas y poder plasmarlas en una carta a sus gobernantes.

-Ahí está-dijo la Malinche sacándolo de sus pensamientos- La Gran Tenochtitlán.

Los españoles estaban sorprendidos y atónitos. Un gran templo se erigía en el centro de una ciudad flotante.

-Es increíble-dijo España sin poder creerlo y sin perder tiempo, dio la orden de acercarse-¡Vamos! ¡Andando!

Entraron en la ciudad bajo la mirada sorprendida de los nativos. La nación sólo tenía los ojos en el hombre que se encontraba de pie en el inicio de las escaleras del gran templo. Los españoles estaban deslumbrados por el atuendo del monarca que estaba ricamente ataviado con oro y pedrería.

La Malinche bajó del caballo y se acercó al monarca. Intercambiaron un par de palabras y ella regresó a donde se encontraban los europeos.

-Dice: Bienvenido Señor Malinche-les comentó- Que es un honor tener…

Mientras ella hablaba, Antonio desvió la mirada a lo alto del templo y vio a una mujer de pie en la entrada. Su cabello negro ondeaba con el viento brillando a la luz del sol. Sus finos rasgos y su piel morena hicieron que el corazón de España se detuviera. Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida.

Moctezuma los guió escaleras arriba hacia el gran templo. Este era un hecho sin precedentes, dos culturas tan diferentes, se habían encontrado.

Éste era el choque de dos mundos.

-Su visita nos ha tomado por sorpresa-dijo el monarca sentándose en su trono e invitando a los recién llegados a hacer lo mismo. Mientras ellos conversaban con ayuda de la intérprete, la mirada esmeralda de España se cruzó con la mirada escarlata del Imperio Azteca.

Citlalli observaba a los recién llegados con recelo, no le inspiraban confianza y mucho menos ese hombre de ojos color jade por delgado, pálido y odioso.

- Inin tlakatl nesi koamichin-dijo ella sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

-¿Qué dijo?-le preguntó Antonio a la Malinche mientras Moctezuma rápidamente la regañaba con la mirada.

-Ella dijo: Éste hombre parece una anguila-murmuró la aludida

Cortés miró con reproche al monarca y le pidió respeto para España. Moctezuma reprendió a Citlalli, la cual se enojó y le dijo un par de cosas al monarca antes de irse molesta no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al ojiverde.

El monarca se apresuró a disculparse por la reacción del Imperio Azteca y les indicó en que aposentos iban a dormir. Antonio aprovechó que los tres volvieron a enfrascarse en su conversación para levantarse y seguir a la extraña y misteriosa mujer.

Estaba caminando por las habitaciones del palacio buscándola cuando de pronto Citlalli lo inmovilizó y le puso un cuchillo de obsidiana en su cuello antes de decirle cosas que él no entendió.

-Uhm… Hola jeje-dijo nervioso- Soy Antonio…-él había estado aprendiendo algo de Náhuatl con la ayuda de su intérprete- ¿Y tú eres?

-¿Eres Quetzalcóatl?-preguntó ella- Porque no pareces serlo, te atrapé muy fácil para que seas un dios…

-Calma, no quiero hacerte daño-dijo el español levantando las manos

Ella lo soltó y lo miró fijamente, algo estaba mal con ese hombre, lo presentía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	11. Sucesos

El sol comenzó a brillar sobre Tenochtitlán, todos los habitantes de ésta ciudad flotante comenzaron sus actividades como cualquier otro día. Los agricultores se dirigían a sus chinampas saludándose entre ellos, las mujeres alimentaban a sus hijos y otras se dirigían a recolectar agua para sus familias.

Antonio despertó y se estiró, los últimos días habían estado muy agitados comenzando con el ataque de Nautla. Cómo le sorprendió la noticia de que los mexicas habían ordenado un ataque contra los totonacas.

Ese día estaba, como siempre, en el templo mayor comiendo con Moctezuma y Citlalli.

Cortés estaba hablando con el monarca acerca de cómo era la vida en Europa. Antonio trataba de entablar una conversación con el Imperio Azteca, pero ello lo ignoraba continuamente así que él se limitó a observarla. Era muy hermosa.

-Citlalli ¿Por qué no llevas a nuestro invitado a conocer el templo?-le propuso Moctezuma.

Ella lo fulminó con la mirada antes de levantarse y hacerle una señal a la nación para que la acompañara. El ojiverde se apresuró a levantarse agradeciendo la comida para seguirla rápidamente.

Caminaban por el templo en silencio que era roto en ocasiones por los sonidos de asombro del español.

Antonio no quería desaprovechar ese momento para acercarse más a la chica así que rozó su mano con la de ella. Imperio Azteca de asustó al sentir la piel ajena y sacó su cuchillo lanzando al castaño contra la pared y acorralándolo ahí.

-¡¿Qué es lo que crees que haces?!-le dijo en náhuatl molesta. Él le lanzó una mirada confundida. La chica colocó el filo del cuchillo sobre el cuello del extranjero- ¿Tlein tiktemoa?

-¿Qué busco?-preguntó entendiendo la última frase- Queremos comerciar con ustedes…

Ella preguntó algo pero él no le entendió, la morena suspiró y trató de hacer algo que no había intentado.

-¿Com… erci… ar qué?-preguntó lentamente tratando de hablar español.

España sonrió tiernamente al escuchar sus balbuceos mientras dirigía su mano a su bolsillo. Esta acción no pasó desapercibida por la azteca, apretando más el cuchillo en su cuello.

-Tetsikoa, koamokichtli ("quieto, hombre anguila")-le espetó molesta

El ojiverde sonrió nervioso mientras sacaba una bolsita de azúcar de su bolsillo

-¿uh? ¿Xaliztak?-preguntó mirando la bolsita con curiosidad

-No jeje no es arena blanca…-dijo depositando un poco en la manos de la morena

Citlalli miró desconfiada el polvo antes de lamerlo débilmente antes de sonreír disfrutando el sabor. Antonio estaba encantado con esa dulce sonrisa.

De pronto se escucharon un par de gritos en la habitación real. Ambos corrieron al lugar encontrando a Cortés discutiendo acaloradamente con el monarca que parecía avergonzado.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Antonio preocupado

-Unos guerreros atacaron a nuestros aliados y a la guarnición de la Villa Rica-respondió el hombre mirando a su intérprete que hablaba con el tlatoani

-¡¿Qué hicieron qué?!-exclamó el ojiverde sorprendido mirando a Citlalli- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Se nos están saliendo de las manos, he escuchado que quieren emboscarnos-dijo el capitán y les dio una señal a sus hombres que entraron y arrestaron a Moctezuma y a Citlalli- Intentaremos otra cosa.

La morena tenía que proteger a su monarca así que le clavó un su cuchillo en el estómago a uno de los españoles antes de golpear a otro en la cara con el codo. Uno de ellos le agarró el cabello, ella hizo la cabeza bruscamente hacia atrás para pegarle en cara. Era imparable.

Hernán empujó a Antonio para que se enfrentara a la morena. El ojiverde midió sus opciones antes de tomar uno de los tapices que decoraban las paredes. Mientras uno de los hombres trataba de distraerla, España la envolvió rápidamente en el tapiz cuando de pronto ella rasgó el tapiz con su cuchillo.

El castaño trató de someterla recibiendo un corte en la mejilla, en el antebrazo y un codazo en el estómago hasta que por fin pudo inmovilizarla no sin antes recibir una fuerte mordida en el cuello.

Desde ese momento el Huey Tlatoani e Imperio Azteca estuvieron vigilados las 24 horas por los españoles. Se mandó a ejecutar en la hoguera a Cuauhpopoca, el general azteca que ordenó el ataque contra los totonacas, a su hijo y a 15 nautlas.

Cortés obligó a Moctezuma y a Citlalli a presenciar la ejecución encadenados. Tiempo después los obligaron a tirar todas sus estatuas a los dioses y a prohibir los sacrificios.

Antonio se estremeció al recordar la muerte de esos hombres. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar los malos recuerdos mientras se vestía y salía de su habitación.

Bostezó mientras caminaba hacia una de las habitaciones con una bandeja de comida. Abrió la puerta revelando una habitación bastante elegante y sobre la cama se encontraba Imperio Azteca encadenada.

-Buenos días, Citlalli-la saludó dejando la bandeja de comida a su alcance. Ella no le dirigía la palabra, se limitaba a fulminarlo con la mirada y deseaba poder ahorcarlo con las cadenas que la ataban.

Cuando el español salió para dejarla comer, ella notó la marca de sus dientes en el cuello de él y sonrió con satisfacción al ver que estaba morada.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar

Pd: Busquen la continuacion del prólogo uno en mis historias. ¿Cómo encontró Arthur a Willohomini/Alfred? ¿Mar se fue para siempre? ¿Cómo reaccionó Inglaterra al saber que tenía un hijo? Si quien saberlo sigan mi historia: "El Diario de las 13 colonias"


	12. Error de cálculo

El español salió de la habitación

-Carriedo, tu herida pinta mal-le comentó Cortés-hay que darle una lección.

-Pero estoy bien- comentó llevando la mano a su cuello- no es nada…

-No no Carriedo-respondió el hombre negando con la cabeza- si un nativo se rebela contra nosotros, otros también lo harán, hay que detener esto ahora. Una vez aclarado eso, ¿la castigarás tú o lo haré yo?

-Vaya, no lo había pensado-comentó la nación-¿Cómo la castigaremos?

-Tú sabes cómo lo hacemos-le contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del español cuando entendió a que se refería

-Si tanto te cuesta, lo haré yo-dijo Cortés al ver el horror en el rostro ajeno

-¡No!-exclamó fulminando a su capitán con la mirada- No se atreva a tocarla

-Bien-le respondió el hombre de mala gana antes de marcharse

España suspiró antes de abrir la puerta. Al entrar encontró a la morena dormida. Era tan hermosa que le quitaba el aliento. Tomó la bandeja vacía del desayuno de la chica y la sacó de la habitación. El templo estaba vacío, los guardias no estaban

El europeo cerró la puerta con llave antes de acostarse suavemente en la cama al lado de ella. Con una mano temblorosa, le acarició el cabello. Ella despertó y alejó la mano del español de un manotazo.

-Aléjate de mi, hombre anguila-lo amenazó antes de lanzarle una patada

-Lo siento-murmuró sujetando su pierna y comenzó a acariciarle la cadera. Imperio Azteca rápidamente entendió las intenciones del extraño y empezó a patearlo con fuerza. El europeo comenzó a manosearla y a despojarla de su ropa.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver!-exclamó moviendo las muñecas frenéticamente para liberarse

-Tengo que castigarte y eso es lo que haré-le espetó molesto protegiéndose de las patadas. Le sujetó los talones como pudo y se inclinó sobre ella para besarla. Citlalli estaba furiosa así que le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior al ojiverde

-¡Agh! ¡Joder!-exclamó sintiendo como la sangre resbalaba por su mentón

Los ojos de la chica brillaron al ver la sangre, lamiendo débilmente la poca que quedó en sus dientes. ¿Quién lo diría? Ese hombre tenía un sabor increíble

-Eres el alimento de los dioses…-murmuró la morena como en trance

-¡¿Qué soy qué?!-preguntó cuando de pronto, palideció. La ojiroja había incrustado el cuchillo que él le había dado para que desayunara en la cerradura del candado que evitaba que ella pudiera liberar sus muñecas de la cadena-¡NO!

Con un fuerte golpe en la cabecera, un click hizo que el alma se le fuera a los pies. La distracción fue suficiente para que ella le diera una fuerte patada en el estómago arrojándolo contra la pared. Un dolor pulsante invadió su espalda.

Ella se lanzó sobre él llevando ambas manos al cuello ajeno. Lo mataría ahí y ahora. El español comenzaba a asfixiarse y a pesar del dolor, su instinto de supervivencia fue mayor, así que luchó y le mordió la mano.

-¡Agh! ¡Xoxotl*!-exclamó ella lamiendo la sangre ajena en su mano. Sujetó al ojiverde de las muñecas estrellándolo contra el suelo y se sentó sobre su pecho.

-¡No dejaré que me mat…!-no terminó la frase porque la chica estaba lamiendo su labio inferior y su mentón. Se estremecía por semejante acto y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo reaccionara. La azteca sonrió al sentir la reacción del otro sobre todo al escuchar los violentos latidos del corazón ajeno. Era un sonido embriagante.

En un arrebato de locura, mordió el cuello del castaño con fuerza. El grito de dolor no se hizo esperar y eso era música para sus oídos. Ese hombre era tan adictivo. El español se retorcía de dolor en el suelo mientras ella succionaba su sangre. Como pudo, la empujó alejándola de él. Una vez libre no dudó en correr hacia la puerta. Pero la morena no dejaría que él huyera tan fácil.

Con agilidad, Citlalli se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre él sujetándolo por la cintura. España cayó estrepitosamente y se arrastró pecho tierra hacia la puerta. De pronto sintió como ella rasgó su pantalón y lo despojó de los zapatos. Estaba sudando adrenalina ya que, en el fondo, amaba cómo era ella.

Le soltó una patada con fuerza en el estómago lanzándola contra la pared más cercana. Al ver sobre su hombro, se dio cuenta de que ella estaba más enloquecida que nunca. Esa mirada diabólica lo hizo temblar de miedo.

Se levantó y corrió hasta la puerta. En cuanto tocó la perilla pensó que todo había acabado, pero de repente sintió cono ella lo jalaba de los tobillos con fuerza. El castaño cayó de bruces, desorientado, mientras lo jalaba hacia la cama. Al ver hacia donde se dirigía, España comenzó a gritar enterrando las uñas en el suelo de piedra pero no sirvió, ella lo sujetó de la camisa y lo lanzó contra la cabecera.

La cabeza del español chocó contra ésta haciendo que se quedara quiero, al borde del desmayo. La morena sonrió, Antonio era suyo. Subió a la cama y comenzó a besarlo y a morderlo con frenesí. El desorientado castaño respondía como podía. Tanto desenfreno hizo que la temperatura aumentara haciendo que se acercaran más y más hasta que se volvieron uno. La habitación se llenó de jadeos y gemidos. La cama recibía fuertes sacudidas mientras Citlalli rasgaba la camisa del europeo dejando marcas en la espalda ajena cada vez más profundas hasta que ambos llegaron al clímax.

La habitación estaba destruida, había sangre y jirones de ropa por doquier, marcas de uñas en el suelo, la cabecera estaba rota y los dos responsables estaban abrazados en lo que quedó de la cama. Estaban exhaustos y heridos.

-¿Vas a regresar a tu imperio algún día?-preguntó ella muy cómoda en sus brazos

-Quizás-murmuró él-debo comprobar que mi marido austriaco esté bien

-Tu corazón me pertenece…-le espetó celosa encajando las uñas en su pecho como si quisiera sacarle el órgano latiente- es sólo mío…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

*Xoxotl= Idiota  
Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, espero que les haya gustado...


	13. El punto sin retorno

-Tu corazón me pertenece…-le espetó celosa encajando las uñas en el pecho ajeno como si quisiera sacarle el órgano latiente- es sólo mío…

-¡Ay! Ok, ok, ya entendí…-se quejó el español al sentir las uñas en el pecho. Le besó la frente. Entonces cayó en cuenta en que todo le había salido al revés- Oh no, ¡¿qué dirán mis compañeros si ven que me dejaste así?!

-Dirán que eres un dios con suerte-respondió ella con una sonrisa burlona

De pronto escucharon unos fuertes golpes en la puerta.

-¡Señor Fernández! ¿Se encuentra ahí?-preguntó uno de sus subordinados- ¡El señor Cortés lo está buscando! ¡Es urgente!

Las naciones se separaron de golpe y el alma se le fue a los pies al español al ver que toda su ropa estaba rasgada.

-Joder-murmuró levantándose de lo que quedó de la cama para comenzar a recoger los trozos de ropa-¿y ahora que me voy a poner?

Entonces vio como la chica le extendía lo que parecía ser una túnica. El ojiverde agradeció el gesto y se acercó para besarla. La morena respondió el beso no sin antes morderle el labio inferior para hacerlo sangrar, se había vuelto una adicta a su sangre. Antonio se separó para ponerse la túnica y salir de la habitación.

Corrió a su habitación donde se cambió rápidamente y justo cuando terminó, entró Cortés con una mirada seria y con una carta en la mano.

-¡Capitán!-exclamó sorprendido terminando de anudarse los zapatos- ¿Qué ocurre?

-Diego Velázquez es un capullo-murmuró molesto- Debemos partir a Villa Rica cuanto antes

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!-preguntó el castaño muy confundido

-El desgraciado envió a Pánfilo de Narváez a arrestarme y asesinarme-contestó el hombre-Tenemos que evitar que venga aquí, es hora de partir

Y antes de que la nación pudiera decir algo, Cortés lo tomó del brazo y salieron corriendo del templo, el hombre ya tenía preparado al ejército y estaban listos para partir.

-Pe-pero…-se quejó Antonio cuando subió al caballo- ¿Quién se quedará a cuidar la ciudad?

-No te preocupes-respondió Cortés haciendo una señal a sus hombres para que comenzaran a avanzar a una de las salidas de la ciudad- Pedro de Alvarado se quedará a cuidar que no pase nada…

-Oh ok…-murmuró el español volteando para ver el templo. Su mirada se cruzó con la de Citlalli la cual estaba de pie en lo alto de las escaleras viéndolo partir.

Hernán Cortés miró a la nación y se dio cuenta de que miraba con tristeza a la chica como si le doliera separarse de ella.

-Ánimo, no tardaremos nada en volver-le comentó dándole una fuerte palmada en la espalda al ojiverde- Pronto la verás de nuevo.

Las lágrimas se acumularon de golpe en los ojos de España al sentir la palmada en la espalda. Se mordió la mano para no gritar de dolor, aun le dolían los rasguños que tenía en la espalda.

Les tomó varios días llegar hasta la costa, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la playa donde vieron el ejercito de Narváez.

-Son muchos-comentó uno de los soldados- No podremos con ellos

-Claro que si, usaremos el factor sorpresa-dijo Antonio sonriendo y comenzó a dividir al ejército para que atacaran por diferentes puntos.

El ataque fue rápido y certero. Cuando Narváez se dio cuenta del ataque trató de reaccionar, pero era tarde.

Un grito de júbilo se alzó entre los españoles cuando Narváez se rindió, sin embargo, la alegría les duró poco ya que un mensajero proveniente de Tenochtitlán informó a Cortés sobre una rebelión en la ciudad, mediante la cual tenían emboscados a todos los hombres que se habían quedado.

-Oh no-anunció Cortés- ¡Debemos volver a la ciudad! ¡Rápido!

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Antonio al mensajero mientras emprendían la retirada. El mensajero estaba pálido y parecía asustado.

El mensajero le describió a grandes rasgos que todo había comenzado por la celebración en honor a Huitzilopochtli. Que los mexicas habían pedido permiso al capitán Pedro de Alvarado, quien otorgó el permiso correspondiente para llevar a cabo la fiesta de Tóxcatl, la cual era un extenso ritual en donde se hacía una estatua de Huitzilopochtli; sacerdotes, capitanes, así como jóvenes guerreros bailaban y cantaban desarmados. Alvarado mandó cerrar las salidas, los pasos y las entradas al patio sagrado. Entonces comenzó la masacre.

Se dieron prisa para regresar a la capital, pero aun así, tardaron varios días. Antonio no podía dormir por la noche, estaba muy preocupado por Citlalli, no se perdonaría que algo le hubiera pasado en su ausencia.

Un par de días después llegaron a la ciudad. Entraron por uno de los puentes, se sentía el ambiente muy tenso. Arribaron al templo donde se había llevado a cabo la masacre y la imagen del patio quedaría para siempre en sus memorias: todo estaba sembrado de cabezas, brazos, tripas y cuerpos de hombres muertos.

-No puede ser-murmuró Cortés y comenzó a gritarle a Pedro de Alvarado- ¡Te dejo a cargo solo por un par de días y mira lo que pasa! ¡Eres un…!

Pero Antonio no los escuchaba, cabalgó rápidamente hasta el Templo Mayor, sabía que ella estaría ahí esperándolo pero cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos no mostraban cariño, ni siquiera deseo. El tono escarlata de sus ojos solo demostraba dolor y rencor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	14. La noche triste

*Maldito

**Idiota

***Maldito infeliz

****Muerte... muerte... muerte...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Entraron al templo donde se encontraron con Moctezuma y con Citlalli. Cortés le exigió al monarca que calmara a su pueblo. Mientras el Huey Tlatoani trataba de calmar a sus subordinados en el balcón del templo, Antonio trataba de calmar al Imperio Azteca, la cual se notaba débil y pálida.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?! ¡Tlatelchiuali!*-le gritó furiosa soltándole una fuerte cachetada

Los soldados españoles se acercaron a la morena con intención de someterla pero España les ordenó retirarse

-No debí irme, esto es un mal entendido -dijo el ojiverde- discúlpame

-Tus disculpas no van a revivir a todos mis habitantes-le espetó furiosa-¡Xoxotl!**

Fue entonces cuando se escuchó un grito y varios golpes en las paredes

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Antonio justo en el momento en que una flecha atravesó al monarca. Citlalli corrió para sujetar a Moctezuma el cual estaba muy herido.

-Estamos perdiendo el control-le murmuró Cortés al ojiverde para mirar a los otros gobernantes que tenían como prisioneros- Mátenlos, ya no son de utilidad.

-¡Espera!-exclamó España pero fue tarde, el ejército español se movilizó para asesinar a los presentes. Citlalli vio horrorizada como los soldados asesinaban a los gobernantes de las diferentes tribus y se asustó

-¡Tlatelchiuali iknoli!***-le espetó a la nación y tomando al herido Huey Tlatoani, comenzó a correr a la salida

-Yo voy por ella-dijo el castaño corriendo tras la chica

-¡Aléjate de mí, hombre anguila!-exclamó cuando de pronto notó que Moctezuma había dejado de respirar. Se detuvo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Dejó el cuerpo de su abatido líder frente a un altar a Huitzilopochtli.

Antonio se detuvo detrás de ella mientras se escuchaba una revuelta en el exterior del templo. Se sentía mal por lo que había pasado.

-Citlalli… yo… lo siento en ver…-comenzó pero la chica le pateó rápidamente las piernas para tirarlo. España, que no se esperaba ese ataque, cayó al suelo, golpeándose los codos-¡Ay!

Imperio Azteca sacó su cuchillo de obsidiana y se lanzó sobre el español clavándoselo en un costado. El europeo la empujó y con cuidado sacó el cuchillo de su costado. La sangre relucía en el filo de éste.

Escucharon pasos que se acercaban, la morena se levantó y huyó.

-¡Señor Antonio!-exclamaron los soldados levantándolo- ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Si-dijo la nación llevando una mano a su costado mientras sus subordinados lo llevaban con Cortés para que lo curaran.

Esto solo fue el inicio de los combates entre mexicas y españoles, los europeos y sus aliados indígenas estaban cercados en el templo casi sin alimentos, por lo que decidieron huir al punto de la medianoche del 30 de junio de 1520.

Los españoles salieron del palacio marchando en silencio, sin embargo escucharon el sonido de un tambor, una anciana los había visto. Estaban perdidos. En menos de lo que se dieron cuenta, se encontraron rodeados por miles guerreros. En cuestión de minutos la laguna que rodeaba a Tenochtitlan hirvió de canoas repletas de nativos armados de lanzas y flechas, en tanto desde las azoteas miles de guerreros atacaban la retaguardia. Estaban en el infierno.

Los aztecas rápidamente diezmaron a los españoles y a sus aliados indígenas. Cada muerte era una dolorosa punzada en el cuerpo. Antonio trató de huir cuando la vio de pie entre todo el mar de gente que huía.

-Eztli… Eztli… Eztli…****-repetía ella como un grito de guerra. El ojiverde sacó su espada pero eran tantas las muertes que no tenía suficiente fuerza. Imperio Azteca atacó a España sin piedad, le cortó el brazo derecho y la mejilla izquierda.

El europeo trató de defenderse logrando desviar una estocada que se dirigía a su pecho y otra que se dirigió a su cuello pero no logró evitar otra estocada en el abdomen. Antonio escupió sangre y el suelo se tambaleó bajo sus pies.

-Te mataré, hombre anguila-dijo ella pateándolo con fuerza, haciendo que quedara tendido a la mitad de uno de los puentes. El español miró a su alrededor, sus hombres caían, otros trataron de huir a nado pero debido a que algunos llevaban mucho oro, se ahogaron.

La codicia estaba cobrando la vida de sus subordinados rápidamente pero él no moriría por ello. Dejó caer la bolsa de oro que llevaba en la mano y se levantó con dificultad empuñando su espada

-Ven por mí-dijo débilmente. La ojiroja se asombró de que aun tuviera fuerzas para enfrentarla, ese hombre era único, lástima que iba a morir. Imperio Azteca se lanzó hacia él. Antonio logró esquivar el primer ataque y le cortó el brazo. Citlalli no se tentó el corazón y le lanzó una rápida patada que el castaño resistió para rápidamente tomarla de la pierna y lanzarla contra un par de indígenas que iban a atacarlo.

Un rápido vistazo hizo que España se diera cuenta que se había quedado solo, los pocos sobrevivientes habían logrado llegar al otro lado y huían hacia Tlaxcala.

-Perdí…-dijo levemente y su mirada se topó con la escarlata. Antes de que ella pudiera atacarlo, el español saltó al agua, nadando hacia la orilla esquivando las flechas que los aztecas comenzaron a lanzarle.

Una vez que llegó a la orilla, Pedro de Alvarado lo sacó y lo ayudó a escapar ya que estaba muy herido, al borde de perder el conocimiento por la sangre que había perdido.

España estaba devastado, herido y sin esperanza, al mirar atrás solo pudo recordar el rencor en los ojos de la mujer que amaba, pero regresaría.

Un doloroso llanto rompió el silencio antes de que él perdiera el conocimiento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	15. Carrera contra el tiempo

El Imperio Azteca disfrutó levemente de la expulsión de los españoles de Tenochtitlán ya que una epidemia de viruela se extendió rápidamente por la ciudad cobrando la vida de la mayoría de los habitantes.

Citlalli trataba de resistir la enfermedad que había atacado a su pueblo. Su nuevo Tlatoani, Cuitláhuac, mandó reconstruir el templo mayor pero no contaban con que una gran hambruna atacaría a la capital del poderoso imperio.

-Esto está mal…-murmuró la morena mirando como su pueblo moría poco a poco-Tlatelchiuali koamokichtli* -el ojiverde tenía la culpa de todo- Sabía que debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad…

Mientras tanto, los españoles obtenían aliados y se recuperaban de su caída.

-¿Carriedo?-preguntó Cortés a la nación-No se desanime, regresaremos a Tenochtitlán y tomaremos lo que es nuestro por derecho.

-Bien…-dijo Antonio que estaba dándole la espalda a su capitán mientras observaba las estrellas. Se había vuelto muy taciturno después de La noche triste y eso había preocupado y asustado a muchos ya que, cuando no traía su clásica sonrisa, era porque no iba a ocurrir nada bueno.

En noviembre de ese año murió Cuitláhuac de viruela y se eligió a Cuauhtémoc ya que él había participado como jefe de armas en La Noche triste y se había opuesto a la actitud pasiva de Moctezuma. El nuevo Huey Tlatoani buscaba fortificar la ciudad.

-Él volverá-le había dicho la ojiroja- lo sé… no nos dejará tranquilos…

En esos días llegaron diferentes embarcaciones provenientes tanto de Cuba como de España y de Jamaica, los recién llegados se unieron al ejército de Cortés que comenzaba a aumentar nuevamente. Habían pasado 4 meses desde que fueron expulsados de Tenochtitlán.

Imperio Azteca había notado cambios en su cuerpo conforme pasaban los meses pero todo lo había atribuido a la viruela y al hambre, sin embargo, una noche despertó por un fuerte dolor en el vientre.

-¿Qué pasa?-se preguntó levantándose de la cama para tomar un poco de agua- Quizás sea el hambre, no he comido en varios días-sin embargo su hipótesis perdió lógica cuando sintió una patada en su vientre-¡¿Qué fue eso?!

Al día siguiente se apresuró a ir con uno de los pocos sanadores que aun vivían en la ciudad para pedirle que la examinara.

El sanador le cubrió el vientre con diferentes hojas medicinales y le hizo apretó el abultado vientre para rápidamente sentir una fuerte patada que alejó su mano. Citlalli se quejó de dolor y le espetó al hombre que tuviera más cuidado.

-Disculpe, señora-dijo el sanador- Solo quería comprobar que mis sospechas fueran ciertas y lo son…

-¿Qué me pasa?-preguntó ella firmemente

-Usted ha engendrado un ser en su interior-sentenció el hombre y la sangre huyó del rostro de la morena

-¡Eso no es posible!-contestó ella furiosa- A menos que sea un castigo de Quetzalcóatl… y si fuera así, el único que me transmitió el castigo fue…

Su corazón latió con fuerza mientras su mano se dirigía inconsciente mente hacia su abultado vientre.

-Hispania…-sentenció ella entrecerrando los ojos con furia. ¡Ese hombre había traído problemas en cuanto había puesto un pie en su territorio! ¡¿Cómo había podido confiar en ese hombre anguila?! Debió seguir sus instintos y matarlo en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad pero no, su curiosidad había podido más y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

El 15 de febrero de 1521, se decidió que la construcción de los bergantines debía ser cerca del lago Texcoco. Un gran número de aliados tlaxcaltecas transportaron las tablas desde Tlaxcala hasta las orillas del lago de Texcoco y excavaron zanjas para poner las embarcaciones en el agua.

Se buscó cercar Tenochtitlán por el norte y trataron de usar la misma calzada que habían ocupado para huir en la noche triste pero estaba resguardada. La mirada esmeralda se encontró con la escarlata después de 6 meses. Ella se veía pálida y cansada, además de que sostenía un escudo para proteger su vientre.

-¡No vas a entrar, hombre anguila!-espetó ella con el corazón latiendo con fuerza

La negativa de los defensores de Tenochtitlán fue contundente, sin embargo, las victorias conseguidas por los españoles y el fortalecimiento de la alianza con los tlaxcaltecas ya eran noticia en todo el Imperio mexica. Tributarios y enemigos fueron aumentando, lenta pero inexorablemente, las fuerzas de Cortés. Poblaciones enteras de las comarcas vecinas enviaron embajadores de paz para rendir tributo a la corona española y aliarse en el ataque a Tenochtitlán. Esto era una bomba de tiempo. Los nuevos aliados no sólo incrementaron la fortaleza bélica del conquistador a lo largo de esa etapa, sino que además cumplieron la tarea estratégica de espionaje e información al alto mando acerca de las concentraciones y movimientos de las fuerzas enemigas.

Gracias este numeroso ejército lograron conquistar el oriente, el nororiente y el sur. El objetivo de aislar la ciudad se había logrado y ahora faltaba coordinar un ataque simultáneo a la ciudad desde todos los accesos, al igual que el asalto apoyado en los bergantines que había venido construyendo. Se habían tardado 6 meses más, pero estaban listos para atacar Tenochtitlán.

Mientras tanto, el embarazo de Citlalli había llegado a su fin, a pesar de lo que esperaba que pasara y de lo que ya había pasado, dio a luz a una niña en medio del caos y el miedo que reinaba en su amada ciudad. La llamó Meztli.

Ese día el sol brilló por primera y quizás última vez sobre el Imperio Azteca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, realmente me inspiran a seguir escribiendo


	16. La caida

La caída

Cuando los españoles cortaron el suministro de agua a la ciudad, iniciaron las batallas. Citlalli no había podido asistir a todas las batallas por miedo a que en su ausencia alguien se atreviera a lastimar a Meztli. Con cada batalla que perdía ante los españoles, ella se sentía más y más débil.

El castaño sabía que pronto la ciudad dejaría de ofrecer resistencia y entonces podría apoderarse de ella, sin embargo la última ofensiva externa de las fuerzas leales a los mexicas provenía de los malinalcas, matlatzincas y cohuixcas. Cortés envió fuerzas para detener su avance.

-La ciudad está debilitada-anunció el conquistador sobre su caballo- ¡Adelante!

Se dirigió hacia la ciudad seguido por Antonio y por el ejército, sin embargo no contaban con que los aztecas los estaban esperando comenzando con otra batalla

España buscaba al Imperio Azteca por todos lados pero no la vio en la escaramuza y se preocupó. La batalla fue feroz, Tenochtitlán no se iba a rendir nunca. Un grito llamó su atención, al voltear notó que Cortés había sido capturado por los nativos.

El ojiverde bajó del caballo y lo liberó con ayuda de otro español. El capitán ordenó la retirada. La nación trató de escapar pero los nativos le lanzaron una soga en la cintura, trató de seguir cuando otra cuerda atrapó uno de sus pies.

-¡Carriedo!-exclamaron varios españoles y regresaron a liberarlo pero también fueron capturados. Los llevaron al templo, ahí fue donde se encontró con la ojiroja.

-Citlalli-la saludó el español atado de brazos y piernas junto con sus otros aliados

La morena sonrió al tenerlo ahí, hincado a sus pies. Miró a su pueblo y les ordenó que sacrificaran al resto de los hombres a Xipé Totec. Antonio pidió que lo sacrificaran con los suyos, pero la chica tenía otros planes para él.

-No dejaré que nadie más desperdicie tu sangre-dijo ella sacando su cuchillo de obsidiana- Ese es mi trabajo…-y dicho esto, le hizo un corte en el cuello. La sangre comenzó a escurrir por su cuello hacia sus hombros. Lamió levemente la sangre que quedó en su cuchillo- Adiós Hispania…-dirigió el cuchillo a su corazón

Antonio se movió en el último segundo y ella cortó sus cuerdas por error. Sabía que nunca la iba a vencer solo, por lo que se dio a la fuga. Salió corriendo del palacio y encontró el puente vacío porque todos estaban viendo los sacrificios.

Los españoles observaron horrorizados como sacrificaban a sus compañeros, les sacaban el corazón y los despellejaban. En modo de venganza reanudaron las batallas con más furia.

El 13 de agosto de 1521, Cuauhtémoc salió de Tenochtitlán en una canoa, con la intención de negociar la rendición, pero capturado mientras la ciudad caía en manos de los españoles y de sus Cuauhtémoc estuvo en presencia de Cortés, señaló el puñal que el conquistador llevaba al cinto y le pidió que lo matara, pues no había podido defender su ciudad y prefería morir.

Una vez que capturaron al Huey Tlatoani, no había nada que pudiera evitar que llegaran a la victoria ya que los habitantes de la ciudad flotante estaban confundidos y dispersos además de que más de la mitad de la población había muerto por el hambre y la enfermedad.

Entraron a la ciudad sin ninguna resistencia, una vez que el monarca se había rendido, el resto del pueblo lo hizo. Reinaba un silencio sepulcral en la ciudad destruida y en ruinas. Todos se dispersaron para buscar oro, después de todo, habían ganado, pero a Antonio aún le quedaba una batalla más que librar.

España subió por los restos de las escaleras hacia el destruido Templo Mayor

-¿Citlalli?-preguntó rompiendo ese silencio mientras caminaba hacia la habitación del Imperio Azteca. La encontró de pie al lado de la cama. Ella volteó y lo miró

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-preguntó con rencor- Ya ganaste…

-Citlalli-dijo él sintiéndose increíblemente miserable, sabía que nunca podría reparar todo lo que había pasado- Yo… lo sien…

-¡No lo sientes! –exclamó ella y le lanzó un jarrón de oro que golpeó al español porque no se lo esperaba. La nación cayó al suelo y ella aprovechó para huir, no sin antes tomar un bulto de la cama. El ojiverde se puso de pie y la persiguió.

La morena corría por lo que quedaba de su destruido imperio, unos hombres la vieron y también comenzaron a perseguirla, ella salió corriendo hacia el bosque cercano apretando el bulto contra su pecho. Después de unos angustiosos momentos de persecución, ella cayó al suelo en un lodazal y no pudo levantarse

Antonio la había estado persiguiendo hasta que finalmente la encontró y sujetándola, tiró fuerte para sacarla de ahí. La miraba como cada vez le costaba más respirar y aun seguía con ese bulto en brazos que era la pequeña Meztli.

-Citlalli…-un nudo se había formado en su garganta- yo no quería esto…

-Antonio…-ella habló con dificultad y le entregó el bulto- Es mi último tesoro, mi tesoro más valioso, jura que lo cuidarás con tu vida.

-Yo… lo juro-dijo tomando a la bebé mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos

"-¿Sabes, Antonio… cuántas veces trataron de destruirme…? Desde que era una niña… siempre, siempre he conocido de guerra, pero… de amor… -y sus ojos, rojos como la sangre, miraron primero al bulto y luego, al conquistador, y Antonio sintió una brusca sacudida en el fondo de su pecho. –Tú… tú fuiste el único… que logró derrotarme, y… ¿sabes por qué, Antonio?

-No… yo no…

La azteca sonrió, con aquélla sonrisa deliciosamente seductora que él siempre soñó ver, que siempre anheló provocar.

-Porque… tú me conquistaste…

-Citlalli… -pero lo que él quería decirle, ella no lo escuchó jamás. Sus ojos se cerraron, apagándose su luz, y su cuerpo dejó de moverse. Atemorizado, el español puso su mano libre sobre el frío pecho de la mujer y se dio cuenta que su corazón se había detenido. Imperio Azteca había muerto. –Citlalli, yo… Te amo"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

FIN DEL PRÓLOGO NÚMERO DOS

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer, no olviden comentar

PD: Lo que se encuentra entre comillas es un fragmento del fic: El diario de Nueva España by Lady Loba que podía considerarse una secuela de éste prólogo.


	17. 1)Reencuentro

Alfred bajó de su caballo frente a la casa de la mexicana. Se arregló la corbata y se limpió el pantalón antes de tocar. La casa estaba muy descuidada, tenía una ventana rota, la pintura estaba desgastada y la puerta tenía un par de rasguños.

María abrió la puerta, se notaba que estaba cansada y débil por su reciente guerra de independencia contra España.

-Ah, eres tú, pasa-dijo haciéndose a un lado para que el estadounidense pasara. La casa de la chica estaba hecha un desastre.-Lamento esto…

-Uhm… no te preocupes-dijo con una débil sonrisa- Hubieras visto mi casa como quedó cuando me independicé de England.

-Bueno-dijo ella sentándose en un sillón- ¿A qué has venido? Estoy muy ocupada y cansada arreglando esto-hizo un gesto para abarcar toda su casa.

-Solo venía a decirte que yo, Estados Unidos de América, te reconozco como país-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa. En esa época se necesitaba el reconocimiento de varios países para que un territorio pudiera ser tomado como una nación.

México miró a su vecino del norte y una amplia sonrisa apareció en su boca

-Gracias-exclamó contenta

-Congratulations- le dijo con una sonrisa muy amplia y le dio una caja de regalo- la compré para ti, espero que te guste…

La morena tomó la caja muy confundida y la abrió. En su interior había una bonita pulsera de oro con el nombre de la chica, grabado.

-¿Te gustó?-preguntó con una sonrisa y cuando ella asintió, él añadió-¿Te la pongo?

Tomó la pulsera y con cuidado rodeó con ella la muñeca derecha de la chica.

-Sé que es difícil iniciar a manejar una nación por uno mismo-le dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas- pero quiero ayudarte…

-¿Y cómo harás eso?-preguntó la chica mirándolo.

-Tus gobernantes me ofrecieron de tus tierras para que yo invirtiera en ellas y ayudara a reactivar tu economía-le comentó

-¡¿Que ellos hicieron qué?!-exclamó horrorizada- ¿Y aceptaste?

-Yes-dijo mirando la pulsera- esta es mi inversión, espero que tu economía comience a fluir.

-¡¿Qué tierras te dieron?!-preguntó ella algo molesta

-Las que están más cerca de mi casa, un territorio que se llama Texas, creo-dijo él tratando de recordar- Si, Texas.

-Ah ya…-dijo ella tranquilizándose un poco, esas tierras estaban inhabitadas y no había nada de interesante ahí- Bien, dejaré que entre tu gente.

-Vaya, Thanks-le respondió con una sonrisa- Ahora que ya no estás bajo el dominio de Antonio, creo que nos veremos más seguido ¿no?

Sonaba esperanzado y no era para menos, había estado enamorado de la chica desde 1770 pero nunca había podido conversar bien con ella porque el español nunca le había permitido verla. Esperaba que eso cambiara.

-Pues… -comentó ella cuando de pronto una piedra rompió una de las ventanas dándole al estadounidense- ¡Alfredo! ¿Estás bien?

-Oh, I swear to drunk that I'm not god-balbuceó antes de sacudir la cabeza- ¡¿what happened?!

-Mi casa es muy peligrosa ahora-le dijo ayudándolo a sentarse en el sillón de nuevo- Lamento esto, pero aun están muy agitados por lo de la independencia.

-Bueno, no te preocupes-dijo mientras ella le revisaba la cabeza para checar que no estuviera sangrando- Solo espero que no haya problemas con mi gente en Texas ¿eh?

-¡¿Eso es una amenaza?!-le espetó ella cruzándose de brazos

-Solo trato de proteger a mi gente-dijo él mirándola firmemente-Bueno, debo irme, cuídate y felicidades de nuevo.

El estadounidense salió de la casa de la chica para darse cuenta de que habían robado su caballo. Suspiró y comenzó a caminar hacia su casa arrastrando los pies. Nada había salido como lo había planeado.

María lo vio partir antes de esquivar otra piedra, las guerras interinas por el poder la estaban volviendo loca.

-¡Ya compórtense!-les gritó enojada antes de entrar a su casa azotando la puerta.

El estadounidense llegó a su casa sumamente cansado y se tiró sobre su cama.

-¿Estás holgazaneando, Alfred?-preguntó una voz burlona y el ojiazul apretó los puños antes de incorporarse

- Miren quien tenemos aquí-dijo el menor incorporándose- Hi, Arthur

No había notado al inglés sentado en el sillón que estaba en un rincón de su habitación

-No puedo creer que hayas guardado nuestro sillón-dijo el ojiverde acariciando el mueble con algo de nostalgia- Hace más de 70 años que no venía aquí…

-¿Y a qué debo el honor que el Reino Unido de Inglaterra e Irlanda del norte me visite después de que juró no volver a verme?-comentó con una sonrisa burlona

-¡Bloody emancipated!-le espetó el mayor pero cerró los ojos y respiró profundo para no molestarse ni ponerse a llorar- solo venía a proponer comercio entre nuestras casa de nuevo.

-No quiero-dijo el americano acostándose de nuevo.

-¡Eres un… desconsiderado!-le espetó el ojiverde poniéndose de pie completamente furioso-¡Yo te di la vida y así me pagas!

El ojiazul lo miró confundido y el europeo se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho

-¿A qué te refieres? Yo ya había nacido antes de que tu llegaras en tu barco-comentó el americano mirando al mayor con una interrogante- Es imposible que tú me hayas "dado la vida"

Arthur desvió la mirada, se había jurado no decirle nada jamás al estadounidense, se llevaría su secreto a la tumba, el problema es que sabía que no iba a morir por lo tanto iba a tener que guardar ese secreto por mucho tiempo.

-Yes, you're right-le dijo el británico sonrojado- Fue una tontería de mi parte decir eso.

-Bien, solo porque aceptaste tu error, firmaré el tratado ese-le dijo el menor levantándose de la cama- Vamos al comedor a firmarlo

Inglaterra asintió, aliviado de que el americano se hubiera creído su mentira y bajó las escaleras detrás de él.

-¿Y qué hiciste hoy?-le preguntó el ojiverde- ¿De dónde venías?

-Fui a visitar a México-le respondió- Espero que ella y yo podamos ser amigos.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	18. 2)Texas

La luz del sol brillaba sobre el territorio de Estados Unidos. Alfred despertó cuando el sol le dio de lleno en su cara. Se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Caminó hacia el baño para prepararse. Un par de horas después, salió de su casa rumbo a La Casa Blanca, el presidente lo había citado muy temprano para arreglar algunos asuntos nacionales.

-Good morning, sir-dijo la nación cuando el mandamás abrió la puerta y lo dejó pasar- ¿Qué era lo que quería hablar conmigo?

-Toma asiento, Alfred-dijo el presidente Andrew Jackson señalando la silla frente a su escritorio-¿Deseas algo de tomar?

-Ehm… no, Thanks-respondió el ojiazul- ¿What's wrong?

-Bueno, como sabrás, se han establecido miles de estadounidenses en Texas…-comenzó el gobernante- sin embargo tenemos un problema con México

-¿Problema?-repitió rápidamente el joven de 18 años poniéndose de pie-¿Qué pasó ella está bien?

-Sí, sí, el problema es que su gobernante quiere que Texas se una a Coahuila-explicó- además está convirtiendo a México en un gobierno centralista y esto no le está agradando a los texanos

-Bueno, pero ese no es mi problema, al fin y al cabo, están en su territorio…-comentó quitándole importancia- Aunque no entiendo por qué quiere disolver Texas…

-Nos pidieron ayuda para independizarse…-terminó de explicar Andrew

Alfred se quedó pensativo por un momento. Texas era una buena extensión de tierra sin embargo, él no ganaba nada si ellos se independizaban.

-No pienso meterme directamente-respondió finalmente- Si quieren su independencia, que les cueste, como a todos…

Estados Unidos envió dinero y voluntarios para apoyar a los texanos.

-¡Señorita María! ¡Señor presidente!-un hombre corría hacia Palacio Nacional donde la mexicana y su presidente, Antonio López de Santa Anna-Ha habido varias rebeliones en el norte

María puso los ojos en blanco y maldijo al español mentalmente por haberle dado sus tierras al estadounidense sin haberle preguntado. Esos extranjeros le estaban causando muchos problemas.

-Enviaré un ejército para reprimir las rebeliones-dijo Santa Anna firmemente.

En 1835, un pequeño destacamento armado se dirigió un pueblo llamado González. Exigieron a los colonos que les entregaran un cañón y éstos abrieron fuego. La revolución texana había comenzado.

Cuando la noticia llegó a la capital, Santa Anna estaba furioso. Por lo que dejó el poder a su vicepresidente José Justo Corro para ir a luchar con un ejército.

-Yo mismo aplastaré la rebelión-le dijo el presidente a la nación. La morena también iba a luchar para calmar a la gente del gringo.

Pequeños grupos de soldados viajaban al norte. Santa Anna quería un ejército numeroso para demostrar que era un gobernante poderoso. María viajó con el primer grupo rumbo a Texas para descubrir que los texanos estaban dispersos y desorganizados y eso les iba a costar caro.

En 1836 el ejército mexicano cruzó el río grande para dirigirse a San Antonio. Su objetivo: una fortaleza en ruinas, El Álamo.

Aproximadamente habían 200 texanos en El Álamo rodeados por miles de mexicanos pero ellos sólo tenían una idea en mente: obtener la victoria o morir ahí.

Uno de los comandantes de los texanos, William Travis desafió a Santa diciendo que no iba a retroceder ni a rendirse y estaba decidido a resistir tanto como pudiera y a morir como un soldado.

El presidente de México se burló de su amenaza y el 6 de marzo de 1836, comienza el ataque. María dirigió al primer grupo que ataco las murallas de la fortaleza. Los texanos se opusieron valientemente pero eran muy pocos para defender el fuerte.

-¿Uh?-un dolor pulsante atacó las sienes del estadounidense que se despertó por el dolor. Cada muerte de algún texano, era como una pequeña descarga de dolor en la cabeza de Estados Unidos-¿Ahora qué pasa?

María sentía pequeños golpes en su frente, estaba cansada de luchar, pero debía hacerlo si quería retomar lo que era suyo. Cerca de 2000 mexicanos entran en la fortaleza improvisada y Travis muere en batalla.

Uno tras otro, los texanos comenzaron a caer. México los eliminó a casi todos, sólo sobrevivieron tres: Una mujer, su niña y un esclavo negro. Pero la guerra no acabó ahí, Santa Anna recibió la noticia de que 365 texanos se habían rendido en EL Goliat y él los manda fusilar a todos.

Cuando esa noticia llegó hasta Estados Unidos, cambió totalmente la opinión que tenía la nación acerca de la guerra.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-le preguntó Jackson al ojiazul-Ya le ofrecí a Santa Anna una gran suma de dinero a cambio de Texas y no aceptó.

-Hay que apoyar a los texanos-dijo Alfred firmemente.

Cientos de voluntarios viajaron a Texas. Santa Anna llega a Austin y ahí divide al ejército dejando al mando al general Fisiola y él sigue hacia Harrisburgo para proteger el Río San Jacinto.

El 21 de abril de 1835, el ejército texano liderado por Samuel Houston realiza un ataque sorpresa al ejército mexicano. Santa Anna es capturado y Houston lo hace firmar "Los Tratados de Velasco" en los que se estipula que el ejército mexicano se retirará de Texas y que acabarán las hostilidades.

-No lo apruebo-dijo María cuando vio regresar a su presidente que había caído en desgracia- Texas no es independiente.

Sin embargo, el ejército mexicano estaba abatido y desmoralizado debido a la retirada. Texas había ganado aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo. La derrota infringida por un grupo de desorganizados texanos había sido un duro golpe para el orgullo nacional.

Varios texanos viajaron a Washington para hablar con el presidente Andrew

-Señor, estamos aquí porque México no ha reconocido nuestra independencia-dijo uno de los representantes

-¿Y qué es lo que quiere que yo haga?-preguntó el presidente

-Queremos que asegure nuestra independencia. Que nos respalde- contestaron.

-Claro que lo haremos-dijo Jackson firmemente- ¿Verdad, Jones?

-Hablaré con ella-dijo Alfred levantándose de su silla y salió de La Casa Blanca rumbo a México

Éste era el inicio de una guerra por el control de Norteamérica.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	19. 3)Hostilidades

Alfred separa frente a la casa de la mexicana y toca la puerta. La chica abre y sus ojos se entrecierran con rencor al verlo ahí

-Hi María… I…-comienza él pero se calla cuando la morena le cierra la puerta en la cara- Mary, sé que estás molesta pero trata de entender…

-¡¿Qué quieres que entienda?!-le espetó desde detrás de la puerta- Tú solo me causas problemas… ahora vete que no te pienso abrir…

El estadounidense se sintió mal y disculpándose de nuevo, regresó a su casa.

Era el año de 1838, el majestueux rêve viajaba a toda velocidad cortando las olas que se interponían en su camino, Francis se dirigía al nuevo mundo como capitán de su barco.

Cuando comenzaron a ver tierra, prepararon los cañones y apuntaron al puerto de Veracruz. El francés dio la orden y comenzó el bombardeo.

María estaba durmiendo tranquilamente cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en su costado, llevó las manos a ese lugar, sintiéndolo caliente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó adolorida saliendo de su casa

-Bonjour~ mon petit-le dijo el francés con una sonrisa, cruzándose de brazos

-Ay, debí saber que eras tú franchute-dijo ella molesta- ¡Largo!

-No hasta que me pagues una indemnización por tus guerras civiles, mon petit-dijo el europeo- tu gente ha destruido las propiedades de mis súbditos

La mexicana desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de su casa, ahí reposaba un pastel que ella había horneado. La chica tomó el pastel y rápidamente se lo lanzó en la cara

-¡Ten tu indemnización!-le espetó molesta antes de entrar a su casa de nuevo y cerrar de un portazo.

-Oh mon dieu…-dijo el francés quitándose el pastel de los ojos- ¡manchaste mi hermoso cabello!

El ojiazul se marchó no sin lanzar un último cañonazo que le dio al ex gobernante de México. Santa Anna había perdido la mitad de su pierna.

Este acto hizo que él recuperara su popularidad que había caído cuando perdió Texas. Santa Anna logró llegar a la presidencia una vez más, sin embargo estaba obsesionado con el poder

-De ahora en adelante, me llamarás Alteza Serenísima ¿de acuerdo?-le dijo el hombre a la mexicana que lo miró asombrada

-Has perdido la cabeza…-le espetó ella molesta al ver como su gobernante despilfarraba el dinero

Cada día aplicaba impuestos tontos a los mexicanos pero la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando se casó con una chica de 15 años poco después de enviudar.

El pueblo se rebeló contra él. María lo obligó a salir del país sumamente molesta por lo que él había hecho.

Santa Anna se va al exilio en 1844 justo cuando James Polk es electo presidente de Estados Unidos.

-Soy tu nuevo presidente-dijo el gobernante con una sonrisa y estrechó la mano de Alfred- Espero que nos llevemos bien…

-Yo también lo espero-dijo la nación con una sonrisa- ¿Y cuál va a ser su primer mandato, señor?

-Le conferiré a Texas el derecho a ser un estado de nuestra gran nación-le dijo Polk firmemente- Creo en el Destino Manifiesto y sé que este país debe extenderse de océano Atlántico al océano Pacífico.

-Pero…-comenzó Alfred. Sabía que esa decisión le traería problemas con su vecina del sur- … México…

-Escucha, estamos viviendo un gran auge económico-le dijo el presidente- las plantaciones de algodón prosperan gracias a los esclavos en el sur mientras que en el norte, estamos iniciando la revolución industrial en nuestras fábricas.

-Bueno, sí, lo sé-dijo la nación con una sonrisa de orgullo- Jejeje

-Es por ello que debemos expandir el territorio-dijo el presidente

El ojiazul suspiró, esto iba a traer muchos problemas…

En 1845, el presidente Polk anexa formalmente a Texas. Cuando la noticia de la anexión de territorio llegó a México, María se enfureció.

-¡Maldito gringo!-le espetó furiosa- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tomar territorio que es mío?!

-María, calm down…-dijo él con las manos levantadas- Texas ya es independiente

-¡Yo nunca lo reconocí!-gritó ella y se quitó la sandalia para comenzar a golpear al angloparlante en la cabeza- ¡Devuélvemelo! ¡Devuélvemelo!

-¡Ay! –Se protegió la cabeza como pudo- ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ya no puedo hacer nada!

México no podía aceptar que una parte de su territorio se anexara a otro país porque atentaba contra su soberanía-

-¡Se acabó, tu y yo ya no somos amigos!-exclamó ella lanzándole una piedra

-Pero Mar-el estadounidense cayó al suelo cuando la piedra lo golpeó en el estómago- ¡AUCH! María, sé razonable…

-¡Razonable, mis….!-exclamó furiosa- ¡De ahora en adelante, esto es guerra!

-¡¿War?! -el rubio palideció- ¡No pienso aceptar tu declaración de guerra!-no quería enfrentarse a ella, no podría hacerlo- ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

-¡Estoy hablando muy en serio!-dijo la mexicana fulminándolo con la mirada una vez más antes de entrar a su casa y cerrar de un portazo

Alfred suspiró y se levantó del suelo para caminar hacia su casa. En 1846, el presidente James Polk envió un ejército liderado por Zachary Taylor a Texas como grupo de observación para proteger a los texanos de algún ataque mexicano.

-Maldito gringo…-murmuró María mirando desde la ventana de su casa como el ejército estadounidense ocupaba su territorio- Eso es una declaración de guerra

El presidente Polk le dio órdenes a Taylor para que entrara en el territorio en disputa. México no tardó en mandar una carta para que salieran de Texas, pero Taylor siguió la orden del presidente y estableció su campamento ahí. El 23 de abril, una unidad de la caballería mexicana atacó el campamento de Taylor.

-Espero que esto te sirva de lección, gringo-dijo la mexicana al ver los cadáveres de once estadounidenses luego del ataque- Porque yo no estoy jugando…

Un dolor punzante atacó el pecho de Alfred, quien apretó los dientes para no gritar

-Ha hecho su primer movimiento-dijo Polk mirando a su nación- Nosotros haremos el nuestro porque ha derramado sangre estadounidense en nuestro territorio.

-Si quiere guerra… -dijo Estados Unidos firmemente- … la tendrá…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	20. ¡War!

-Sangre estadounidense ha sido derramada en territorio estadounidense por los mexicanos-dijo el presidente Polk al congreso de Estados Unidos- Por eso pido que se le declare la guerra a México

Los miembros del congreso no les agradaba la idea de iniciar una guerra

-Disculpen…-dijo una voz en el fondo y todos voltearon la mirada- Creo que el presidente sería más fiel a la verdad si hubiera dicho que esa sangre fue derramada en un territorio en disputa

Toda la sala quedó en silencio ante la afirmación de Abraham Lincoln

-Territorio en disputa o no, debemos vengar a nuestros compatriotas-dijo Polk

La noticia de un futuro conflicto entre México y Estados Unidos llegó a Europa. Los países del viejo mundo comenzaron a hacer apuestas acerca del resultado de esa guerra

-¿Estás demente?-le dijo Inglaterra al estadounidense en una de sus visitas- ¡¿No llevas ni 100 años libre y ya te vas a meter en otra guerra?!

-Arthur calma, sé que podré ganar-dijo Alfred sonriente pero en el fondo sabía que tu ejército estaba conformado principalmente de novatos recién salidos de la academia y creía que el ejército mexicano era un gran oponente- ¿Has visto los uniformes de María? Son awesome

-¡Concéntrate!- le espetó el británico- si sigues con tus ensoñaciones, ella te va a ganar. No le tengas piedad o te tragará vivo…

En Estados Unidos se le tenía un gran respeto al ejército mexicano por lo que un grupo de caballería e infantería ocupó rápidamente Nuevo México y otro tomó California. En 1846, el ejército de Zachary Taylor expulsó a los pocos mexicanos de esa zona y después de un sitio de un día, capturó Monterrey. María estaba furiosa.

-¡Maldito gringo! ¡¿Qué se creé?! –exclamó ella mientras reunía a un ejército para luchar contra los estadounidenses

-Yo puedo combatir-dijo una voz al lado de ella.

-¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí?!-le espetó la mexicana a Santa Anna que había regresado de su exilio

-Déjeme combatir una vez más-le dijo él- Tengo un ejército de 20,000 hombres, le juro que expulsaré a Taylor del territorio.

-Bien, vamos a luchar-le dijo ella- y esta vez… no me decepcione…

Cuando la noticia de que México había logrado juntar un ejército de 20,000 hombres llegó a Estados Unidos, Alfred palideció.

-You are screwed-le dijo el británico a su ex colonia dándole unas suaves palmadas en el hombro- pero tenías que enfrentarte a la hija del spaniard…

-Relájate-le dijo el presidente a su asustada nación- Enviaré al general Scott a Veracruz. Ella no espera eso…

-Pero no hay suficientes hombres para hacer dos ejércitos-le dijo el estadounidense- que Scott se lleve a la mitad del ejército de Taylor y yo lo alcanzaré luego, ayudaré a Taylor con la primera batalla…

Esta decisión dejó a Taylor con tan solo 5,000 hombres los cuales eran inexpertos y sin entrenamiento. Debido a esto, Santa Anna le dijo que se rindiera, sin embargo Taylor se negó aunque estuviera en gran desventaja.

El 23 de febrero de 1847, México atacó Buenavista, el lugar donde Taylor tenía a todos sus soldados.

-Estamos en una desventaja de 3 a 1-le comentó el viejo general a Alfred cuando éste llegó a Buenavista- y la mayoría son cadetes inexpertos.

-Esto es malo-dijo el ojiazul mirando a los jóvenes soldados que parecía que no durarían ni un segundo en contra de los mexicanos.

De pronto, un estallido, un par de gritos y surgió el caos. Todos los cadetes y voluntarios comenzaron a correr. Santa Anna estaba atacando el lugar. Los estadounidenses caían uno a uno. Alfred disparaba a los hispanohablantes pero eran demasiados y el dolor de cada muerte era una punzada dolorosa en su cabeza.

María entró sobre un caballo matando estadounidenses a diestra y siniestra mientras buscaba a la nación. No encontraba el característico mechón rubio de Estados Unidos en ninguno de los presentes

-¿Dónde estás maldito gringo?-se preguntó molesta antes de dispararle a otro cadete que se atravesó en su camino cuando de pronto, lo vio. La mirada dorada se cruzó con la mirada azul. Él no dudó ni un segundo y le disparó al caballo de la chica el cual cayó- Alfred…-el rencor era casi tangible en esa simple palabra.

-¡Retirada!-exclamó una voz, probablemente era Taylor. La nación comenzó a movilizar a los cadetes para que huyeran del lugar. Los pocos sobrevivientes trataron de correr de regreso a suelo estadounidense, Santa Anna casi podía probar el sabor de la victoria.

-¡RUN!-gritó Alfred alejándose del lugar junto con sus hombres pero María no lo dejaría huir tan fácil. El ejército mexicano les pisaba los talones. Uno a uno, los sobrevivientes comenzaron a caer.

-Ya te tengo-murmuró la mexicana apuntando al rubio de ojos azules cuando de pronto, un pequeño ejército detuvo su avance, era el ejército de Mississippi comandado por Jefferson. Santa Anna gritó que se retiraran- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No!

Pero el ejército mexicano huía de regreso al territorio nacional. Las miradas de las dos naciones se cruzaron un segundo antes de que México se retirara. La guerra apenas estaba comenzando.

En el camino de regreso a México, miles de hombres abandonaron a Santa Anna porque les había arrebatado la victoria

-¡¿Por qué nos retiramos?!-le espetó María a Santa Anna completamente furiosa- ¡Ya lo tenía acorralado y me dejaste sola!

Mientras los pocos sobrevivientes regresaban a Estados Unidos proclamando una gran victoria, Alfred tomó un barco para viajar rápidamente hacia Veracruz. En Marzo de 1847, el ejército estadounidense al mando del general Scott llegó a Veracruz. Los hombres de Scott sitiaron la ciudad y dispararon sus cañones hasta que los veracruzanos se rindieron.

María acababa de regresar a la capital cuando un fuerte dolor en su costado le avisó de que algo había pasado.

-¡Están atacando Veracruz!-gritaban los mensajeros que traían las noticias desde la costa

-Maldición-gruñó la castaña furiosa y sin tener un minuto de descanso, se dirigió a la ventana. Estados Unidos se alzaba con la victoria reflejándolo en una sonrisa de superioridad- te odio…

Ahora por primera vez el ejército de Estados Unidos está cerca de sus ciudades más pobladas. Una vez que éste arrasó con Veracruz, el ejército se dirigió a la capital siguiendo la misma ruta que usaron los españoles.

-Gracias Antonio-pensó Alfred mientras avanzaban por un mapa que había trazado el mayor en su primera expedición en tierra americana.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	21. El castillo

En septiembre de 1847, lo único que separaba a los estadounidenses de la capital era la academia militar de Chapultepec.

La ocupación del territorio mexicano estaba casi completa, Alfred había visto caer ciudad tras ciudad mientras se acercaban a la capital. Pensó que la guerra finalmente había terminado, pero grande fue su sorpresa al darse cuenta de que aun faltaba para que esta horrible guerra llegara a su fin.

El norteamericano corría entre algunos árboles, era la mañana del 13 de septiembre y había recibido órdenes de atacar uno de los últimos lugares que aun resistían. Miró sobre su hombro, estaba flaqueado por muchos hombres que subían a cuestas entre los árboles. Avanzó un poco más hasta que lo vio. Imponente y majestuoso: El castillo de Chapultepec.

María rondaba el castillo, acompañada de otros muchos soldados, la gran mayoría apenas niños del colegio militar. Estaba física y anímicamente agotada por lo que esa guerra le estaba costando. Maldecía el día que tuvo que entregarle sus anteojos a su vecino pensando que la dejaría en paz sólo para ver cómo ambicionaba cada vez más territorio suyo.

Los estadounidenses se prepararon para bombardear el castillo, sólo esperaban su señal. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al angloparlante, no quería hacerlo pero tenía órdenes que seguir. Respiró hondo mirando el castillo completo por última vez. Bajó la mirada, no quería ver el primer ataque y así pronunció con voz seca- Fire!

Entonces la mexicana escuchó el fuerte estruendo de los cañones y sintió que el castillo se tambaleaba- ¿Tú aquí...? -murmuró para sí misma, horrorizada de que las tropas invasoras hubieran llegado hasta su capital, pero no pensaba amilanarse. De inmediato ordenó a todos los soldados que la acompañaban para que respondieran al ataque, aunque ni ella misma sabía cómo. Desenfundando su sable, bajó corriendo hasta la entrada del castillo, lista para enfrentarse con el norteamericano.

-¡Now! – Alfred hizo una señal a sus soldados para que lo siguieran a la entrada del castillo mientras seguía escuchando los estruendos que provocaban los cañones. Sentía la adrenalina correr por su cuerpo mientras la distancia entre ellos y la entrada disminuía, fue entonces cuando la vio, no dejaría que nadie la tocara, ella era suya- ¡María! -le gritó sacando su espada-¡Ríndete y no te haré más daño!

Ella miró como a sus lados entraban los soldados norteamericanos sin prestarle atención, atacando con saña a sus pobres acompañantes, pero no podía dedicarles más tiempo, estaba por fin enfrente a su enemigo una vez más

- ¡Tú! -alzó su arma- ¡Primero muerta! –corrió y dejó caer el sable con todas sus fuerzas sobre él. El rubio levantó su arma y rechazó el ataque

- As you wish...-dijo y sujetando su espada con ambas manos, le soltó una dura estocada, fue entonces cuando se distrajo, su mirada se dirigió a una de las torres del castillo, de ahí caía un niño envuelto en lo que parecía ser la bandera de la nación. Pero su distracción le costó caro porque ella le hizo un profundo corte en el brazo. El americano retrocedió

-¡¿YOU HAVE KIDS HERE?! ¡¿Are you crazy?!-la miró como si estuviera completamente loca.

Ella retrocedió chocando de espaldas contra el muro del castillo mientras bloqueaba la entrada con su sable. También escuchó los gritos y volvió sus ojos hacia arriba

- Mis niños... ¡HIJO DE LA...! -ciega de ira por lo que acababa de ver, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un golpe con su arma en el brazo, hiriéndolo- ¡Es todo lo que me queda, y no te hagas el inocente!

-Yo no sabía que tenías niños aquí! -exclamó sorprendido. Según había escuchado, los cadetes de ese colegio habían sido desalojados por el director, según él solo debía haber soldados en ese lugar. Levantó su arma y la atacó- ¡¿Por qué no los obligaste a irse?! ¡Debiste saber que unos niños no nos detendrían! - los disparos y los gritos ahogaron el eco de ambos metales al chocar. Esa guerra debía acabar ahí.

-¡Ellos no quisieron irse, no creas que no lo intenté! -estaba muy alterada y cada vez más molesta, tanto que no notó que estaba perdiendo fuerzas. Al verse su capital atacada simplemente su fuerza estaba reduciéndose mucho- ¡Sí, ya veo... ya veo que no sabes de piedad, idiota! -siguió peleando tanto como podía, intentando volver a herirlo con su sable

El estadounidense podía ver como ella se debilitaba con cada momento que pasaba, y él sabía por qué, en su mente habían quedado registradas cada una de las muertes del pueblo mexicano.

-¡Ríndete ya!-le lanzó una fuerte estocada haciéndola retroceder.

La morena retrocedió por temor a que la espada fuera a herirla pero le dirigió una mirada rabiosa a su contrincante, respirando con dificultad y temblando un poco a causa de la debilidad

-¡No! ¡AH! -se agachó hacia un lado para evitar el ataque pero la espada le hizo un rasguño en un costado y ella cayó al suelo. El ojiazul aprovechó que ella había caído al suelo para pisarle la mano que traía la espada

-Has perdido... acéptalo... -le apuntó con su espada al abdomen. Los disparos comenzaban a cesar al igual que las bombas. El castillo era suyo.

¡Aaay...! –la chica entrecerró los ojos tratando de aguantar el dolor, pero era imposible, estaba mucho más dolorida de lo que parecía- No... No lo voy a aceptar... ¡nunca, nunca!- El ojiazul puso su espada en el cinto y le arrebató el sable a la chica

-Irónico, que sea tu propia arma la que ahora se encuentra contra ti... -le apuntó con su sable- Game over...- ella permaneció callada respirando con pesadez y sin moverse del suelo, mirando cada uno de los movimientos del norteamericano. Aún a riesgo de salir herida, se atrevió y lanzó una patada a la mano con la que él sostenía su sable

-¡No toques mis cosas, gringo infeliz!-le espetó furiosa tomándolo por sorpresa haciendo que el sable saliera volando de su mano

-Estoy impresionado, aun puedes seguir después de tanto... bueno, si así lo deseas... –el angloparlante sacó su propia espada y le hizo un rápido corte en el brazo y otro en la pierna.

-Hey, no... ¡AAAAY! –Ella giró con mucha dificultad, sin importarle que estaba sangrando y empezó a arrastrarse lentamente boca abajo para apartarse de él

Él se acercó un poco más cuando los soldados estadounidenses comenzaron a salir del castillo, algunos con cadáveres de sus compañeros y otros con prisioneros que se habían rendido. El ojiazul guardó su espada, la batalla había terminado aunque la mexicana no quisiera aceptarlo.

-María... I'm sorry... -sabía que se iba a ganar una cascada de insultos por eso pero debía decirlo porque era la verdad- Esto no debió pasar… yo solo…

México vio como pasaban a su lado todos los soldados del ejército enemigo llevándose a los prisioneros y a los muertos. Sintió una punzada muy fuerte de odio hacia su vecino, como nunca la había sentido y se volvió bruscamente a él- Te odio...- y esas palabras destruyeron al americano más que cualquier arma.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	22. Invasión

La guerra había terminado. Los estadounidenses entraron triunfantes a la ciudad. Todos de veían muy alegres excepto Alfred. Iba al frente de sus hombres montado en un caballo con la mexicana sentada detrás de él, atada de manos y pies. Ella lo golpeaba en la espalda y en la cabeza sin dejar de patalear.

-Si sigues haciendo eso, te vas a caer y no pienso bajar a recogerte-le dijo molesto y malhumorado cuando de pronto sintió que ella se iba para atrás y, como acto reflejo la sujetó con fuerza y decidió llevarla en su regazo. Ella tenía la boca amordazada pero eso no le impedía producir gruñidos que podían interpretarse como mil groserías en todos los idiomas posibles. Recordaba como ella, desesperada, le había pedido a Inglaterra que fuera el moderador de sus discusiones las cuales no habían concluido en nada.

Una vez que llegaron a la capital, sus hombres se desplegaron y él se dirigió a la casa de la mexicana. Ahí, bajó del caballo y entró a la casa. La sentó en el sofá y la desató.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces aquí?!-exclamó golpeándolo- ¡Sal de mi casa!

-Mary ¡Please calm down!-exclamó protegiéndose de los golpes- Yo gané, por eso me quedaré en tu casa un par de días ¿ok?

-¡Aún no me has vencido!-le espetó tomando una escoba y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando él sujetó el palo.

-¡La guerra terminó! ¡Entiéndelo!-le dijo molesto quitándole la escoba- Ya no quiero pelear contigo…

-¡Entonces sal de mi casa, maldito gringo!-le dijo enojada

A Alfred le molestaba ese apodo por lo que se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el sofá.

-No me iré y hazle como quieras-le gruñó fulminándola con la mirada.

Así comenzó la ocupación estadounidense en México lo cual se convirtió en un calvario para el rubio. Todos los días, la chica lo despertaba tirándolo del sillón donde dormía. Le preparaba el desayuno murmurando maldiciones y siempre se lo daba quemado. Le lavaba la ropa pero del coraje la lavaba toda junta por lo tanto, las camisas blancas terminaban teñidas de otro color. Tan sólo habían pasado dos meses y él estaba cansado, molesto y adolorido.

-Mary, ya pasaron dos meses, ¿no puedes aceptar la derrota y ser más amable?-preguntó comiendo una tortilla quemada

-Seré amable en cuanto te largues de mi casa-le espetó furiosa

-Si me dieran un dólar por cada vez que te he escuchado decir eso- comentó suspirando- sería millonario.

-Pues si no quieres escucharlo- lo fulminó con la mirada- ¡Vete a tu casa!- le abrió la puerta de la casa para que se fuera.

-Ya te dije que no me iré-se cruzó de brazos

Las tensiones iban en aumento hasta que un día, la mexicana desesperada, le puso un poco de veneno en su comida.

En cuanto el americano terminó de comer, un intenso dolor atacó su estomago y, llevándose una mano a la boca, salió corriendo de la casa para vomitar.

La morena lo veía con una sonrisa de malicia mientras, en la noche, el rubio no podía dormir por la fiebre que tenía. Estuvo así por tres días, todo lo que comía, aunque no estuviera envenenado, le hacía daño y vomitaba mínimo tres veces al día. Cuando pasaron los tres días, estaba completamente furioso y cansado por el infierno que había pasado por culpa de la mexicana.

-¿Qué pasa gringuito?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa burlona cuando terminó de comer luego de haberla obligado a probar la comida primero- ¿Te sientes mal?

-No, de hecho me siento muy bien- dijo con una sonrisa y la miró- Y ahora vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste…

Se levantó de la mesa y la sujetó de la muñeca. Ella gritó y trató de soltarse pero el rubio era muchísimo más fuerte. Alfred la arrastró hacía la habitación de la chica y la lanzó sobre la cama sin ningún cuidado.

-¡¿Qué vas a hacer?!-exclamó asustada

-Te voy a dar una lección-le gruñó y se quitó la corbata para atarle las muñecas

-¡No, por favor no!-suplicó al entender lo que iba a hacerle

-He aguantado tus maltratos por cinco meses y ya estoy harto-le espetó atándola a la cama

-¡No! ¡NO!-chillaba fuera de sí mientras se movía en la cama

El estadounidense la calló con un beso. A pesar de estar furioso, sus labios se movían suavemente sobre los de ella. Invadió la boca ajena con su lengua mientras su mano recorría la pierna de la mexicana levantando su vestido levemente. Ella estaba en shock por lo que no reaccionó cuando le quitó el vestido. A los pocos minutos, la casa se llenó de jadeos y gemidos.

Alfred siempre había querido estar así con la mexicana por lo que no perdió el tiempo. Pronto esto se volvió una rutina semanal. La mexicana estaba agotada y adolorida pero, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, estaba impresionada. Creyó que él se cansaría de eso pero cuando pasaron dos meses, descubrió que no y cada vez que lo hacían, su cama corría el peligro de romperse en dos por la vitalidad del ojiazul.

-¿Estás de buen humor, verdad?-dijo ella molesta una mañana mientras le servía su desayuno quemado como siempre

-Yes, of course-dijo alegremente. La noche anterior habían cuarteado levemente la cabecera de madera después de golpearla tantas veces contra la pared.

La mexicana se sentó frente a él quejándose levemente por el dolor en la cadera. Debía deshacerse de él de alguna manera pero sus malos tratos ya no funcionaban, sus golpes tampoco. Sólo le quedaba una cosa.

Una noche, mientras él dormía, María se acercó lentamente a donde se encontraba y con mucho cuidado, vertió un par de gotas de veneno en la boca semiabierta del ojiazul. Se fue a acostar convencida de que si eso no hacía que él regresara a su casa, nada lo haría.

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la chica al día siguiente cuando despertó escuchando las arcadas del rubio en el patio. En esa ocasión, si tuvo que regresar a su casa para recibir atención médica.

María estaba felicitándose por haber expulsado a los estadounidenses de su casa cuando de pronto, recibió un mensaje de su presidente la semana siguiente

-Estados Unidos quiere firmar un tratado para terminar la guerra formalmente-dijo el gobernante mirando a su nación cuando la vio entrar y ella preguntó qué pasaba

-Excelente-dijo con una sonrisa y recibió el documento- ¿"Tratado de Guadalupe-Hidalgo"? Qué nombre más curioso y ¿Cuáles son sus exigencias?

-Quiero la mitad de tu territorio-dijo una voz fría detrás de ella- Para que pienses dos veces en envenenar a alguien- el color desapareció de las mejillas de la mexicana que se vio forzada a firmar, llorando amargamente.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	23. Separación parte 1

Después de la guerra México-estadounidense, ambas naciones tomaron rumbos totalmente separados. Estados Unidos se volvió una democracia estable convirtiéndose en la economía más poderosa del mundo, una economía que era sostenida, en parte por las tierras arrebatadas a México.

María, por su parte, trató de crear su propia versión de un sistema democrático pero al final de la guerra sus ciudades habían quedado severamente dañadas.

Mientras en el norte de Estados Unidos se vive la revolución industrial mientras que en el sur, los sembradíos de algodón crean una industria floreciente que pronto causará la división de la nación.

El algodón llamado "oro blanco" crea una vida lujosa en el sur del país pero a costa de la esclavitud.

-Veo que tu economía ha mejorado mucho-dijo Arthur en una de sus visitas mientras caminaban por los sembradíos de algodón.

-Lo sé-dijo el menor con una sonrisa muy amplia mientras tocaba suavemente el "oro blanco"- ¿Y ya viste mis nuevos lentes?-le da el fino armazón que representaba el territorio de Texas

-Vaya, si que están lindos-dijo mirándolos con algo de tristeza- pero ¿era necesario tener que luchar con María?

-Necesitaba tierras-dijo haciendo un puchero que aun derretía al mayor- Mi casa era muy pequeña…

-Bien bien, pero una guerra no era la manera para obtener más…-el británico nota a alguien a lo lejos- ¿Ese es un negro? Dime que no es un esclavo… -el ojiazul desvió la mirada avergonzado- ¡¿Alfred, cuantas veces te dije que te deshicieras de los esclavos?! Yo los dejé libres hace 20 años…

-Pero Arthur… si me gustaría dejarlos libres, pero no puedo-dijo haciendo otro puchero- los del sur me matarían…

-¡Esto es una bomba de tiempo, Alfred!-exclamó el europeo- Piensa bien de qué lado te irás si estalla una guerra o de lo contrario te pasará como a mí y te enfermarás por la indecisión.

-Pero estoy produciendo dinero para todos, no veo el problema-dijo el americano. Las compañías textiles del norte ayudaban a alimentar a cientos de familias mientras las ventas de algodón crudo del sur, ayudaban a esclavos y a ricos.

Alfred comenzaba a sentirse confundido, veía por un lado el auge que estaban teniendo sus habitantes sobre todo las mujeres que eran las que trabajaban en las algodoneras confeccionando ropa. Antes la ropa se cosía en casa, ahora se compraba más barata y lista para usarse. Todo esto ofreció a las mujeres una forma de ser independientes. Sin embargo todo el auge se debía a la trata de esclavos cuya sede era Nueva Orleans donde se subastaban como si fueran caballos. La nación se sentía mal por todos esos africanos pero no podía darles libertad ya que su economía se desmoronaría.

Los esclavos comenzaron a huir del sur hacia el norte donde no se aceptaba la esclavitud y por lo tanto se volvían libres, sin embargo todas estas bajas en la producción algodonera del sur causan pérdidas de miles de dólares. Debido a que el norte refugiaba a los africanos, los terratenientes del sur llevaron la violencia a las pacíficas industrias norteñas. La búsqueda de fugitivos se volvió una caza de brujas en el norte.

-¡Señor, acaban de irrumpir en mi sastrería, se llevaron a mi empleado!-le exigían los dueños de los centros de trabajo al ojiazul.

-¿Ya comprobaste que fuera un hombre libre y no un fugitivo?-preguntó Alfred con la mano en la frente. Todas las guerras internas le estaban causando una gran migraña

-¡Sí!-exclamó el hombre- Lo demostré y aun así se lo llevaron…

-Diles a las autoridades-dijo moviendo su mano con desdén mientras su migraña estaba en aumento.

La esclavitud era el tema del momento, en las regiones del norte empezaron a circular panfletos anti-esclavitud por lo que se comenzaron con manifestaciones pacificas que poco a poco se volvieron violentas. El robo, la quema de negocios y los disturbios eran el pan del día a día en norte de Estados Unidos.

La división entre el norte y el sur era algo que hería a Alfred. Una mañana despertó con un dolor agudo en el abdomen, al revisarse, descubrió una cortada que pasaba de un costado a otro a la altura del estómago. Era una herida profunda que representaba la división de su nación.

John Brown, un abolicionista radical preparó un ejército para atacar el corazón del sur y apoderarse del depósito más grande de armas de los sureños partidistas de la esclavitud. Sus cinco hijos lucharon a su lado sin embargo el arsenal estaba muy bien defendido pero con la ayuda de los esclavos podría lograrlo. Sin ellos era una misión suicida.

Cuando se sabe de la rebelión fueron emboscados y los negros no los ayudaron por lo que el coronel Robert Lee se queda al mando del arsenal. Brown y sus hombres decidieron luchar pero fueron aplastados por el ejército del sur. Brown sobrevive y fue capturado. Su juicio llama la atención de Alfred convirtiéndolo en un mártir en el norte y un rebelde en el sur.

Debido a la división en el país todos se preguntaban si la nación sobrevivirá. Abraham Lincoln, un político que marcará la historia de Estados Unidos, se aferró a sus creencias y el 6 de noviembre de 1860, Lincoln se volvió presidente de una nación a las puertas de una guerra.

-Buenas tardes Joven Jones-dijo una voz sacando al ojiazul de sus cavilaciones. Era su secretaria que le traía otra pastilla ara la migraña- Quiero presentarle al futuro presidente: Abraham Lincoln.

La personificación se puso de pie para saludar a su nuevo gobernante. El pelinegro entró a la oficina con el rostro serio y calmado, sobre su cabeza levaba un sombrero de copa que pronto se convertiría en uno de sus rasgos distintivos

-Good day- lo saludó Lincoln estrechando la mano ajena con firmeza- espero que podamos trabajar en equipo para enfrentar las amenazas que vienen de sur.

-Of course-dijo el ojiazul estrechando su mano. Le agradaba ese hombre y sabía que él haría grandes cosas.

El sur se rebeló por lo que esos estados amenazaron con separarse y a pesar de que el norte apoyaba al futuro presidente, el sur nunca se sometería una humillación tan grande como lo era la investidura de Lincoln como presidente. Sin embargo el seguía determinado a terminar con la esclavitud.

-Todos los hombres son iguales-había Abraham en uno de sus discursos yo,amó la atención del ojiazul. Quizás ese futuro presidente tenía razón.

El 20 de diciembre de 1960, Carolina del norte se separó de la nación y le seguirán los otros diez estados del sur por lo tanto, semanas antes de la toma de protesta de Lincoln, se formaron los Estados Confederados. Lincoln recibió su primera amenaza de muerte antes de tomar el poder.

El sur movilizó un ejército de 8,000 hombres contra uno de 2 millones. Cinco semanas más tarde sonaron los primeros disparos entre las dos partes de un todo y Alfred cayó enfermo por una fuerte gripe.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	24. Intervención

Mientras Alfred tenía problemas civiles en el norte, María tenía problemas económicos en el sur. La deuda externa era más grande de lo que había pensado y los mexicanos no podían pagarla por lo que el país comenzaba hundirse en la pobreza.

La economía no lograba fluir por lo que en 1861, el presidente de México, Benito Juárez, suspendió el pago de la deuda externa a Francia

-¡Esto es intolerable!-exclamó Napoleón III al ver que México había publicado la Ley de Suspensión de Pagos

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Francia preocupado por su grito

-México ya no pagará la deuda-sentenció el gobernante francés- Es momento de hacerle una visita a Juárez

-¡Ah! C'est magnifique! -dijo el ojiazul y no dudó en dirigirse al telégrafo para citar a Inglaterra y a España en su casa.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, wine bastard?-preguntó el inglés cuando llegó un par de días más tarde- Mas te vale que sea tan importante como para hacerme venir hasta acá

-Oh mon ami, confía en mí-dijo el francés con una sonrisa- es muy importante

-¿De qué se trata, Fran?-preguntó el español que ya se encontraba sentado en la sala del ojiazul

-México ya no nos va a pagar-sentenció el galo mirando a sus dos amigos

Los dos ojiverdes lo miraron sorprendidos y estupefactos

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó el español asustado- No juegues, mi niña no haría eso ¿o sí?

-What?!-el británico estaba molesto- ¿Estás bromeando verdad?

-Non, no bromeo mes amis-dijo Francis sonriendo ante la molestia de sus compañeros- Eso es lo que pasó, por lo tanto yo digo que lo mejor es hacerle una pequeña visita a Mexique, ¿qué dicen?

-Cuenta conmigo, wine bastard-dijo el otro rubio poniéndose de pie-No dejaremos que se salga con la suya

-Claro que sí, yo quiero ver a mi nena-dijo el castaño con una amplia sonrisa- fusososososo~

De esta manera, el 31 de octubre de ese año, las tres naciones firmaron el Convenio de Londres en el cual estipulaba que viajarían al país americano para cobrar las deudas acumuladas.

La verdad era que Francia estaba esperando la más mínima oportunidad para invadir México y no pudo haber escogido un mejor momento ya que Estados Unidos se encontraba en su guerra civil por lo que no podría aplicar la Doctrina Monroe.

Las tropas inglesas, francesas y españolas partieron desde Europa para dirigirse hacia México arribando en Veracruz.

María se sorprendió al escuchar que se habían visto barcos con velas de las potencias europeas en sus costas por lo que no dudó en viajar desde la capital hasta el puerto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó ella cuando los tres hombres desembarcaron

-Bonjour mon petite-dijo el galo con una amplia sonrisa haciendo una reverencia ante la chica

-Venimos a cobrar-dijo Inglaterra cruzándose de brazos-ya debes mucho, my lady

-Sabemos que tienes problemas nena pero todos los tenemos-dijo el castaño acercándose a la menor- pero no tendrías estos problemas si hubieras seguido siendo mi Nueva España

La mexicana les lanzó una mirada envenenada a los tres europeos antes de ponerse a pensar como se libraría de ellos

-Prometo pagarles, en serio-dijo la chica tratando de sonar convincente- Pero, aprovechando que están aquí, ¿por qué no se quedan un rato? Conozco el lugar perfecto para que se relajen un tiempo

Los recién llegados se miraron antes de seguir a la chica al lugar asignado junto con sus ejércitos.

El plan de la mexicana era tener a los europeos tranquilos y felices hasta que decidieran eliminar su convenio y otorgarle los dos años que había pedido para reanudar la deuda y el lugar perfecto para tenerlos contentos era nada más y nada menos que Orizaba, una ciudad de Veracruz cuyo clima se parecía mucho al clima europeo

-Bienvenidos-dijo ella instalándolos en una bonita residencia en Orizaba-Pueden quedarse cuanto quieran

Los ojos de los tres hombres miraron el lugar, era fresco, tenía hermosos paisajes y…

-¿Tienes tomate?-pregunto el español con una amplia sonrisa

-Para ti, papá, tengo una caja completa-dijo la chica llevándolo a la cocina donde tenía tomates frescos

-¡Este es el paraíso!-exclamó el ojiverde abrazando a la chica antes de tomar uno y llevárselo a la boca- fusososososo~ bien, adoro este lugar…

Iba uno y quedaban dos…

-Uhm… -el británico se sentó en uno de los sillones y miró el lugar antes de ver por la ventana. Una suave niebla cubría la casa dándole un aire místico al lugar- ¿Cada cuanto llueve aquí?

-Bastante seguido-dijo ella y justo en ese momento una suave llovizna comenzó a caer en el lugar golpeando rítmicamente las ventanas. Arthur sonrió

-Uhm… es acogedor-dijo acomodándose en el sillón mientras veía la lluvia caer.

Dos y quedaba uno que no parecía muy convencido. El francés recorrió la casa no dejándose llevar por lo lindo que era el lugar. Él había venido a invadir no a vacacionar.

Después de un par de días, tanto Inglaterra como España estaban encantados con el lugar tanto que cuando el ojiazul les recordó que venían a cobrar, ellos lo ignoraron.

-Entonces… ¿firmamos la paz?-les preguntó la mexicana cruzando los dedos debajo de la mesa mientras los dos ojiverdes leían un documento llamado Los Preliminares de la Soledad en el que ellos aceptaban retirarse

-¿Irnos?-preguntó Antonio mientras firmaba- Yo no me quiero ir…

-Yo tampoco pero es lo justo-le dijo el rubio firmando también- Se portó muy bien con nosotros, wine bastard, ¿vas a firmar o no?

-¡Les lavó el cerebro!-dijo el galo muy enojado saliendo de la casa hacia el muelle. Si Inglaterra y España decidieron no atacar y regresar a Europa pues a él no le importaba. Francia conquistaría México costara lo que costara.

Una vez que ambos ojiverdes volvieron a Europa junto con sus tropas, Francis movilizó su ejército hacia la capital.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	25. Conflicto interior

Era el año de 1862, la guerra civil estadounidense estaba en su punto más alto, el norte y el sur se encontraban en un duro conflicto para determinar el futuro de la nación. Las mejoras en las balas llevaron a la guerra a un terrible punto muerto y debido a esto, el número de bajas en una guerra nunca había sido tan alto.

Se improvisó la creación del plomo para crear balas que fueron la razón del aumento de matanzas en el conflicto. Una persona podía fundir 3,000 balas por hora y cada una de estas balas podía atravesar el cuerpo de un hombre en una fracción de segundo.

La brutalidad de la guerra en el país empeoró la salud de Alfred, su gripe se transformó en una fuerte tos y su temperatura corporal subía y bajaba a un ritmo alarmante causándole alucinaciones.

La demanda de la bala de plomo creó una industria en el país, los soldados podían cargar sus mosquetes más rápido por lo que necesitaban mayor cantidad de balas. Esta era la primera guerra después de la revolución industrial.

La velocidad y la precisión de las balas causaron daños mortíferos a ambos grupos beligerantes. Las muertes debilitaban aun más la salud de Estados Unidos, muchos creían que la nación no iba a aguantar esta guerra.

Inglaterra estaba preocupado, muy preocupado. Se enteró de lo ocurrido en su viaje de México a su isla. Había ido al país latinoamericano junto con Francia y España para cobrar la deuda que la chica tenía con ellos. Después de haber pasado un par de días ahí, él y Antonio habían decidido regresar a Europa y esperar los dos años que la mexicana había pedido antes de reanudar su deuda con ellos.

Todo iba bien en su viaje a Inglaterra cuando, mientras se entregaba la correspondencia, uno de sus tripulantes recibió una carta desde Estados Unidos

-Oh vaya, mi hermano dice que las cosas van de mal en peor en Estados Unidos-le comentaba a uno de sus camaradas- Que la guerra ha llegado a un punto sumamente crítico. Todos dicen que la nación se está desmoronando…

El corazón del británico se detuvo al escuchar eso. Él se lo había advertido, le había dicho que se deshiciera de los esclavos y el niño no había querido escuchar

-Escuchen, que los otros dos barcos sigan su rumbo hasta Inglaterra, éste barco se dirigirá a Estados Unidos-ordenó firmemente- Cambien el rumbo ¡Ahora!

El barco británico comenzó a dar la vuelta mientras los otros dos se dirigieron sin problemas hacia la isla. Arthur debía de apoyar al ojiazul ahora ya que era el momento en que más lo necesitaba.

La mayoría de las muertes en la guerra se debían a que toda la tecnología innovadora se había topado con las técnicas de guerra antiguas en el que los combatientes debían estar a una distancia de cinco metros. La precisión de la bala de plomo cortaba esa distancia fácilmente.

Alfred respiraba entrecortadamente como si hubiera estado corriendo, estaba en cama con una temperatura mucho más alta de las ya acostumbradas. Su mente era un caos, casi como el campo de batalla en el que se encontraban sus ciudadanos.

-La esclavitud… es buena…-murmuró suavemente, estaba delirando de nuevo.

Llevó una mano a su frente, estaba sudando como si no hubiera un mañana y tenía sed por lo que se levantó tambaleando de la cama y caminó hacia la cocina apoyándose de las paredes para no caer.

Se sirvió un vaso con agua fría y una vez que se la tomó, su mente se aclaró un poco dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho antes

-¡¿Qué la esclavitud es buena?! ¡Of course not, idiot!-se dio una cachetada a sí mismo por decir semejante estupidez, pero una parte de él se molestó por haberse golpeado por lo que él solo se devolvió la cachetada- ¡Golpeas como niña!

Comenzaba a alucinar por la fiebre y en menos de lo que se dio cuenta, se estaba golpeando a sí mismo como si hubiera dos personas en su interior tratando de matarse mutuamente.

Se había dado un par de golpes en el estomago, un jalón de cabello, se había aventado a sí mismo contra la mesa del comedor y rodado hacia un lado para golpearse contra el suelo. Estados Unidos se estaba volviendo loco por la enorme división en su país.

-¡¿A eso le llamas golpear?!-se burló de sí mismo antes de darse una fuerte mordida en el brazo- ¡Ay… eso ni me dolió!- se levantó y se lanzó contra la pared con fuerza.

Se estaba dando una paliza cuando llegó el inglés preocupado

-¿Alfred?-preguntó al abrir la puerta- Vine porque bueno, estaba algo preocupa…

El británico se quedó helado al ver como el americano se estaba ahorcando con una corbata

-¡¿Qué demonios haces, bloody hell?!-exclamó el mayor estupefacto

Fue en ese momento que el estadounidense se percató de la presencia del ojiverde. Se detuvo y lo miró, le sangraba la nariz, tenía el cabello revuelto, la ropa ligeramente rasgada y varios moretones en todo el cuerpo

-¡Me estoy golpeando!-exclamó como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-¡¿Te interesa?!

Y dicho esto, se lanzó contra la pared una vez más antes de quedar tendido en el suelo completamente agotado

-¡¿Para esto querías independizarte, bloody bastard?!-exclamó Arthur furioso agachándose a su lado-¡Eres un idiot! ¡Idiot! ¡Idiot! ¡Idiot! ¡America you idiot!

Como pudo, Inglaterra levantó al americano que aun tenía un poco de fiebre y lo ayudó a subir las escaleras antes de acostarlo en su cama

-Te lo advertí… te lo dije y no quisiste escuchar…-lo regañaba el mayor mientras le colocaba una toalla húmeda en la cabeza- No entiendo ¿por qué no me escribiste para que viniera a cuidarte?-murmuró

-No quería molestarte-dijo el ojiazul avergonzado

-Awww my Little Alfie –lo abrazó sintiéndose culpable cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta y Arthur lo soltó de golpe alejándose rápidamente

-Oh… Hi president-lo saludó el americano cuando Abraham entró a la habitación

-Pero Joven Alfred, ¿quién le hizo esto?-preguntó antes de mirar de reojo al británico que se encontraba viendo por la ventana

-Un loco, president, un desesperado que no sabía qué hacer-confesó el menor lloriqueando

-Ya no llores, todo saldrá bien, espero-dijo Lincoln- Solo venía a ver como estabas pero creo que ahora estás en buenas manos-añadió mirando al europeo que se sonrojó antes de irse

El americano sonrió, aunque sea tenía apoyo en esos momentos difíciles.

Para los años siguientes, habían muerto aproximadamente 6,000 hombres de ambos bandos lo que representaba el 2% de la población estadounidense.

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	26. La batalla de Puebla

Una vez que Inglaterra y España regresaron a Europa, el francés puso en marcha sus tropas rumbo a la ciudad de México, él no se iba a rendir tan fácil. A los militares franceses los rodeaba un aura de invencibilidad en combate dado que no habían sido derrotados desde Waterloo, casi 50 años antes.

La confianza de Francia no se debía sólo al aspecto militar, sino también a la fragilidad general de México y sus instituciones. Con una economía destruida por casi 50 años de guerras civiles, con un Estado débil y una población dividida por las pugnas entre facciones, la conquista del país parecía una empresa factible con un contingente reducido.

María se olvidó un momento del galo mientras despedía con una sonrisa al español y al inglés por lo que la noticia del movimiento del ejército francés la tomó por sorpresa.

-Señora, el ejército enemigo se está moviendo rápido-le dijo el general Ignacio Zaragoza

-¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-preguntó la mexicana preocupada

-No tema, señora, tengo un plan –le dijo el joven de lentes

El plan de Zaragoza era crear un ejército para detenerlos en Puebla, sin embargo había enfrentado diversos problemas para conformar su ejército. Ante la falta de voluntarios y a que aún se mantenían hostilidades con grupos conservadores remanentes de la Guerra de Reforma, se había recurrido a la leva.

Aunque se contaba con un cuerpo de oficiales joven pero experimentado, la mayor parte de la tropa carecía de la disciplina mínima, y estaba mal equipada y alimentada.

Pero, aun con las dificultades, como el hecho de que no tenía dinero para alimentar a sus tropas así como la explosión de un polvorín que mató a los 1,322 soldados de la Brigada de Oaxaca enviados por el general Ignacio Mejía para incorporarse a su ejército, logró juntar un ejército de 4,000 soldados.

-¿Están tus tropas listas para el ataque?-preguntó María

-Uhm… eso creo, señora-respondió el joven ya que no confiaba mucho en su inestable ejército, sin embargo, el 8 de abril, el Ejército de Oriente se topó con la columna de Lorencez en un paso de montaña en las Cumbres de Acultzingo, en el límite entre Veracruz y Puebla, lo que representó el primer encuentro bélico formal.

Zaragoza no pretendía cortarle el paso a los invasores, sino más bien foguear a sus soldados, muchos de ellos faltos de experiencia, y al mismo tiempo causarle el máximo de pérdidas posible al enemigo.

Dado que el francés nunca se había enfrentado a la mexicana, no estaba seguro de qué tácticas usaría y pronto se demostró que su confianza excesiva era una piedra en su camino ya que en la llamada Batalla de Las Cumbres murieron 500 franceses, mientras las bajas mexicanas ascendieron sólo a 50.

-¡Sacre bleu!-lloriqueó el europeo mordiendo su pañuelo-es imposible, tú no puedes ganarme, ¡no puedes!

-Uff-dijo la mexicana con una amplia sonrisa-Buen trabajo, Zaragoza.

Pese a este saldo favorable, Zaragoza aún tenía desconfianza sobre el desempeño real de sus tropas en un combate en campo abierto. Luego de la retirada de los mexicanos, los franceses tomaron control del paso, con lo que aislaron al centro del país del principal puerto en el Golfo, y tuvieron la vía franca hacia Puebla.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué nos retiramos, Ignacio?-preguntó la chica mientras ella y las tropas caminaban hacia Puebla

-Necesitamos resguardarnos, no podemos confiarnos solo porque hemos tenido una victoria-contestó el general muy incómodo y desconfiado.

Asegurado el paso de Acultzingo, el 2 de mayo de 1862 la columna principal del ejército expedicionario francés salió de Veracruz para dirigirse hacia Puebla, paso obligado para llegar a la capital del país y que era además uno de los bastiones del Partido Conservador, donde esperaban ser recibidos "con una lluvia de rosas" pero lo que recibieron fue todo lo contrario.

Zaragoza estableció su cuartel a unos cuantos metros de la línea de batalla, donde estableció el plan para la defensa de la plaza esperando evitar que los franceses alcanzaran al área urbana de Puebla.

Era el 5 de mayo de 1862 cuando el cañonazo desde el Fuerte de Guadalupe anunció el inicio de la batalla.

Francia sugirió que el ataque se dirigiera al ex Convento del Carmen, en el sur de la ciudad, tomando como antecedente lo que sucedió en el sitio durante la Guerra con Estados Unidos pero Lorencez, confiado en la superioridad de sus tropas, no aceptó el consejo y decidió concentrar el ataque en los fuertes, donde los mexicanos contaban con la ventaja.

La línea de batalla mexicana formó un ángulo que se extendió desde Guadalupe hasta un sitio conocido como Plaza de Román, frente a las posiciones enemigas. Zaragoza dispuso que el general Lamadrid defendiera con las tropas potosinas y dos piezas de artillería el camino que conectaba a la ciudad con la garita de Amozoc. La derecha de la línea de batalla mexicana la cerró Porfirio Díaz con la División de Oaxaca.

-¡Todos listos!-Gritó María a los cuatro vientos- ¡FUEGO!-y de pronto, todos los cañones y armas cobraron vida deteniendo el ataque francés en seco. Todos los ataques que lanzaban los franceses eran inútiles.

-¡Monsieur Bonnefoy!-lo llamó uno de sus hombres- Nuestro ejército no puede pasar las líneas enemigas…

El galo no sabía qué hacer por lo que tomó su bayoneta y se lanzó al ataque contra la mexicana que se encontraba en el centro de la línea enemiga

-¡No disparen!-ordenó ella- él es mío…

Ambas bayonetas se encontraron y el sonido que hicieron los dos aceros al chocar, retumbó en el aire. Ambos se atacaron ferozmente, ninguno iba a ceder con facilidad. Un ataque… y otro… y otro… y de pronto, un trueno rasgó el cielo y comenzó a llover.

La tierra se hundía alrededor de las tropas invasoras, el lodo se tragaba a los extranjeros. Por más que el ojiazul luchaba para no hundirse, la tierra no lo dejaba escapar. Fuertes punzadas de dolor atacaron su cabeza, las balas de cañón golpeaban a sus soldados indefensos que estaban demasiado ocupados luchando contra el lodo como para protegerse.

-¡Retirada!-gritó Francis y el ejército europeo huyó perseguido por los mexicanos. Mientras tanto, cuando la segunda columna llegó al Fuerte de Guadalupe protegida por una línea de tiradores, Porfirio Díaz acudió en auxilio de los Rifleros de San Luis Potosí, que estaban a punto de ser rodeados. Movió en columna al Batallón Guerrero y expulsó al enemigo de las cercanías. Éste éxito alentó a Díaz a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo que hizo retroceder a los atacantes. En aquel momento, luego de ser repelidos por última vez, los franceses empezaron a huir.

-¡Eso es! ¡Corre!-le gritó la chica con una sonrisa de triunfo mientras sus hombres gritaban victoriosos "¡Viva México! ¡Viva México!"

-No festejes mucho, esto aún no se acaba, mon petite…-dijo el europeo con una sonrisa mientras huían- volveré y tu capital será mía…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


	27. La ocupación

Tras la célebre batalla de Puebla del 5 de mayo de 1862, la llegada de refuerzos y de un nuevo dirigente francés para la lucha, el general Federico Forey, daría a la larga la posibilidad al ejército invasor de llegar hasta la capital en 1863.

Juárez, entonces, aprovechó el tiempo para preparar la defensa; se levantaron trincheras y se reunieron recursos para sostener un posible sitio a Puebla. Francia envío 30 000 soldados suplementarios bajo el mando del general Forey.

Al año siguiente, los franceses invadieron Tabasco, el 21 de febrero tomaron Jonuta y el 15 de marzo el puerto de Frontera.

-¡No podemos rendirnos!-exclamó la mexicana a los habitantes de Puebla- Si los vencimos una vez, podemos volver a hacerlo…

-Señora…-la llamó uno de sus soldados- El general Zaragoza ha muerto.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamó María. Había escuchado que Zaragoza estaba enfermo de tifoidea pero no pensó que moriría.

El 16 de marzo Forey comenzó nuevamente el sitio de Puebla; la ciudad resistió numerosos días, pero finalmente sucumbió a las tropas francesas.

-Honhonhon

~-dijo el francés alzándose con la victoria- Te dije que no celebraras tan pronto ma petite. La mexicana solo le dedicó una mirada envenenada

El sitio llegó a su fin el 17 de mayo, cuando Forey capturó la plaza central, aunque él no entró en la ciudad hasta el 19 de mayo.

Después de la caída de Puebla, el presidente Juárez ordenó llevarse los archivos del gobierno, a fin de facilitar la marcha de los negocios públicos dondequiera que se estableciese la capital provisional.

-¿Estamos escapando?-preguntó mientras viajaban a San Luis Potosí

-No es una fuga-dijo Juárez- Es una retirada estratégica…

Mientras tanto, el 10 de junio, las tropas francesas hicieron su entrada triunfal en la Ciudad de México, donde el general Forey constituyó el gobierno de ocupación. Juárez, pronosticando la victoria, organizaba la resistencia, y los estados norteños se aprestaban para la guerra.

Francis entró en la casa de la mexicana y se sentó en el sillón tranquilamente

-C'est magnifique…-dijo encantado- Me agrada este lugar, me quedaré aquí…

-María…-dijo de pronto el estadounidense despertando de golpe- ¡Ay!-un dolor agudo atacó su costado. La guerra de secesión estaba durando más de lo que él había planeado.

Como pudo, se sentó en la cama y llamó a su sirvienta la cual entró haciendo una reverencia ante él

-¿Ella no ha mandado ninguna carta ni nada?-preguntó por milésima vez. Estaba preocupado por la mexicana, lo último que había escuchado por parte de Arthur era que él y Antonio habían dejado el país pero Francis se había quedado.

Cuando se enteró, se puso como loco y estuvo a punto de correr a México de no ser porque se había lesionado un tobillo por su guerra

-No, míster Jones-dijo la mujer mientras cambiaba sus vendajes

-Quiero que le envíen armas y uniforme ¿entendido?-dijo el muy preocupado, el no saber de la chica lo ponía ansioso

Una comisión de personas relacionadas con el Partido Conservador de México y la Iglesia católica, a disgusto con el gobierno de Juárez y la Constitución de 1857 llegó en 1863 al Castillo de Miramar. Este era el lugar donde residían Maximiliano de Habsburgo y su esposa, Carlota.

El 3 de octubre en el castillo de Miramar, los mexicanos ofrecieron la Corona de México al archiduque austriaco. Para convencerlo, la delegación argumentaba que el pueblo de México deseaba un príncipe europeo en el trono.

Al ser derrotados los conservadores en la Guerra de Reforma, decidieron buscar apoyo en las casas gobernantes europeas con el fin de instaurar en México un gobierno imperial. Así que después de obtener la ayuda del emperador francés, el austriaco se embarcó en la aventura.

Roderich nunca había viajado a México por lo que el viaje se le antojaba molesto pero después de que el rubio de los ojos azules le insistiera tanto en ir, finalmente cedió. Además, necesitaba olvidarse de la penosa derrota que le había infringido el prusiano.

Es por ello que ese mismo año se proclamó a Maximiliano como Emperador y comenzó su estancia en el castillo de Chapultepec. El gobierno de Maximiliano, sin embargo, sorprendió a los conservadores. Él era un hombre ilustrado y moderno, mucho más cercano a los liberales mexicanos que a los conservadores, y pronto decepcionó a quienes le invitaron a aceptar la corona mexicana.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven a hacer eso?!-exclamó ella furiosa al ver los periódicos que hablaban acerca de eso-Debemos volver a la capital.

Benito Juárez encabezó la lucha contra las tropas francesas, y en 1867 regresó a la Ciudad de México, habiendo derrotado a los conservadores mexicanos. María se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el Castillo e irrumpió en la estancia principal donde encontró a Roderich tocando el piano mientras Carlota lo escuchaba muy tranquila.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!-exclamó Austria poniéndose de pie

-Es lo que yo quiero saber-dijo ella molesta- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Tu pueblo pidió que mi esposo fuera el emperador de México-dijo Carlota con sus aires de realeza- Ahora sal de mis aposentos, Roderich, sácala…

El castaño tomó su muñeca para sacarla de la habitación

-Austria, no puedes hacer esto-dijo ella tratado de resistirse y le mordió la mano- Éste es mi país, son ustedes los que deberían irse.

-Así que tú eres María…-dijo finalmente- Bien, fraülein México, temo decirle que no nos vamos a ir, Herr Maximiliano está haciendo un buen trabajo…

Maximiliano reabrió la Universidad Nacional además de conceder la total libertad de prensa. Posteriormente el gobierno imperial dispuso que los curas debían aplicar los sacramentos sin exigir remuneración; habría un control civil sobre los matrimonios, nacimientos y defunciones, así como sobre los cementerios y emitió la primera ley de trabajo en el México independiente, donde se establecía jornadas de 12 horas con 2 de descanso, un día de descanso a la semana, se prohibía el castigo corporal y las cárceles privadas; se establecía la libertad para escoger dónde trabajar y el libre acceso de los comerciantes a los centros de trabajo, así como la obligación de los patrones de pagar en efectivo, fue una ley muy avanzada para sus tiempos.

María notó todos esos cambios y una parte de ella aceptó que tal vez el emperador no era tan malo, sin embargo seguía violando la soberanía nacional por lo que tenía que irse.

-Francis…-lo llamó el austriaco molesto después de los ataques que había sufrido su emperador-¡Esto no fue lo que me prometiste! Me dijiste que México si quería un monarca europeo y me encuentro con que fraülein María nos va a sacar del Castillo a como dé lugar…

-Bueno, mon ami, no temas…-dijo el ojiazul- las cosas están bajo control…

* * *

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar


End file.
